Midnight Sin
by WandererMoon
Summary: Anna es una caza vampiros, Elsa una vampira con la que se cruza por casualidad; sin embargo, Anna odia a los vampiros. ¿Qué pasará cuando Elsa entre en su vida? ¿Cambiará de opinión sobre ellos? Esto es Elsanna, pero, no es incesto. Si no les gusta, no lean. Ni Frozen, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, siendo la luz su única guía mientras corría en la oscuridad del bosque. La adrenalina fluía sin control por su agitado cuerpo, y el frío cortaba como navajas en la piel expuesta de su rostro y manos. Sacudió la cabeza esperando con eso deshacerse del punzante dolor. A su espalda, un gruñido se hizo oír. "_Demonios"_ pensó, apretando el paso. Su perseguidor le pisaba los talones, incluso le parecía sentir su respiración en la nuca. Necesitaba un plan rápido. Estaba en clara desventaja en el desconocido terreno. Sintiendo su desesperación, una carcajada llenó el vacío del lugar, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la piel.

Siguió corriendo hasta que pudo ver el final del bosque, y ahí las ruinas de una casa, volviéndose ésta en su objetivo inmediato. Ignorando el dolor de sus piernas cansadas, aceleró intentando adelantarse un poco más a su contrincante; alcanzando la puerta enmohecida entró cerrando tras de sí. _Debí planear esto antes de venir. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan impulsiva? _Se reprochó, antes de trepar la pared y posicionarse sobre el borde de un pilar en espera de su siguiente objetivo, quien hizo su aparición atravesando la ventana justo debajo. Se adentró unos pasos olfateando el aire.

"Sé que estás aquí, muñeca. Puedo oler la deliciosa sangre que corre por tus venas. ¿Estás asustada?" Dijo el vampiro, en su grave voz una pisca de burlona ansiedad.

La joven, cuchillo en mano, saltó sobre la espalda de su contrincante en ese momento. El vampiro sonrió, y con un movimiento rápido volteó lanzando un poderoso golpe en el costado de la chica, interceptándola en el aire, mandando su cuerpo a través de la habitación hasta colisionar con una pared de roca. Tan pronto hizo contacto con el frío elemento, soltó violentamente el oxígeno que contenían sus pulmones, cayendo sobre sus rodillas jadeando y sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de mantenerse consciente. En su casi nulo campo de visión, se hicieron presentes un par de grandes botas. El vampiro tomó un puño del cabello pelirrojo de la chica, levantándola en vilo. Un quejido de dolor escapó de su boca antes de poder contenerlo, tenía la sensación de que se había roto algo. Su opresor sonrió complacido, mostrándole sus largos y filosos colmillos; sus ojos carmesí, como la sangre que tanto deseaba.

"Así, que pensabas que podías ganarme." Rió el vampiro lanzando nuevamente a la pelirroja, cuyo cuerpo se deslizó por el piso hasta finalmente dar con una pila de escombros. Esta vez soltando un audible grito de dolor. Ahora estaba segura de que se había roto algo, el dolor era abrumador. Su cabello, una vez trenzado, ahora se encontraba esparcido por los escombros; sucio y enmarañado. _Tengo que levantarme, tengo que ganar. No puedo morir aquí. ¡Piensa! _Se urgió al tiempo que su atacante la levantaba de nuevo, esta vez por su camisa.

La sangre goteaba desde su brazo izquierdo, su costado derecho, y algún lugar de su cabeza. De entre su cabello resbalaba recorriendo su rostro y cuello, manchando su camisa blanca y la mano del vampiro. Él acercó su rostro al de ella para luego lamer la sangre de su mejilla. La repulsión se disparó como una flecha por su cuerpo amenazándola con la urgencia del vomito. Comenzó a forcejear anticipando las acciones del vampiro, quien acercó sus colmillos a su cuello._ ¡Eso nunca! ¡Primero muerta antes que alimentar a un vampiro! _Gritó en su fuero interno. Y, como respondiendo a su afirmación, la chica recordó el arma que Hans, su hermano, le había otorgado antes de partir. Estirando el brazo izquierdo hacia su muslo, haciendo caso omiso del inmenso dolor del miembro, logró asirse del largo pedazo de madera, enterrándolo en el corazón del vampiro. Él la soltó inmediatamente tambaleándose hacia atrás, su última visión: la sonrisa triunfante de la chica. Entonces, explotó en cenizas.

* * *

"¡No vuelvo a ir a ese lugar! No vuelvan a permitirme ir al norte, ¡Es horrible!" Dijo una molesta pelirroja montada sobre una mesa, tras narrarle lo sucedido a su audiencia.

"¿Permitirte? Creo que nadie quiere meterse en tu camino cuando quieres hacer algo, pequitas. Eres un auténtico torbellino." Le contestó riendo Philip, un hombre bajo y extremadamente fornido, alisándose la larga barba. La aludida hizo un puchero.

Después de su largo enfrentamiento con el vampiro, la joven había regresado a "La choza", como ella lo llamaba, el hogar de todos los cazadores de su clan. Inmediatamente sus camaradas la habían llevado con el médico del lugar. Efectivamente, tenía el brazo izquierdo roto, y muchos raspones. Le cosió la herida de la cabeza, y enyesó su brazo, haciéndola prometer que descansaría. El doctor la conocía lo suficiente, después de que la pelirroja regresara frecuentemente con una nueva herida, desde su infancia. Tras su desagradable visita a la casa del médico, la chica se dispuso a contar su hazaña, como hacía a su regreso de cada misión.

"Eso te pasa por ser tan impaciente, pequitas." Bufó un muchacho alto y musculoso, de ropas desarregladas como su rubio cabello. "En serio, Anna, debes tener más cuidado."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Contestó la aludida con las manos frente a ella en signo de rendición. "Sólo me confié un poco, es todo. Únicamente fue un pequeño error, Kristoff."

"Un pequeño error puede llevarte a la muerte." Vino una voz fuerte y clara, desde la cima de las escaleras. Se hizo el silencio al sonido de su voz. Anna y Kristoff se miraron en silencioso reconocimiento. _Pabbie. "_Anna, acompáñame."

Anna miró hacia arriba para ver al hombre, que era su líder, al final de las escaleras esperando por ella. Sus toscas facciones fruncidas en una expresión severa que hizo temblar a la pelirroja, antes de que bajara de la mesa con ayuda de Kristoff, quien la miro sonriéndole tímidamente, tratando de infringirle valor. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Trastabilló al pie de la escalera debido a la urgencia por alcanzar a su mentor. Subiendo al fin, su líder gestionó para que ella se le adelantara. Sin vacilar, guió el camino a su bien conocido destino: El estudio de Pabbie.

El estudio era una habitación al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso. Sus paredes, excepto la pared norte, tras el escritorio, que contenía un ventanal, estaban cubiertas por enormes muebles repletos de libros. Anna se sentía orgullosa de haber leído la mayoría, ella había pasado gran parte de su infancia en esa habitación, ya fuera leyendo o siendo reprendida por alguna travesura.

Anna entró al estudio, seguida por Pabbie, y se sentó en la única silla frente al gran escritorio de roble, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos (como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa) en espera de su muy seguro y merecido castigo. El hombre carraspeó para atraer la atención de Anna, quién levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Lo siento mucho, Pabbie…em… Señor. Líder." Se corrigió rápidamente. "Yo... no estaba pensando cuando fui a encargarme de ese vampiro sin prepararme, bueno, no es que sea una sorpresa, yo nunca pienso. Descuidada Anna. Y… Habladora Anna. Estoy hablando mucho de nuevo. ¡Lo siento mucho! Me callaré ahora."

Pabbie suspiró… No podía enojarse con la chica, era una tarea difícil de completar ya que la naturaleza encantadora de la joven, podía ablandar hasta el más fiero y cruel de los guerreros. El enojo nunca le duraba más que unos minutos. Sin embargo, su deber como líder, y como mentor, era aconsejar y reprender cuando fuera necesario, lo cual era justo en ese momento. La situación lo ameritaba. Se sentó pensativo en su silla forrada en piel, frente a Anna.

"Anna..." Comenzó. "Debes ser más cautelosa, prepararte antes de cualquier misión. No puedes ir por ahí dejándolo todo a la suerte, esperando que todo te salga bien. Necesitas ser más responsable."

"Lo lamento mucho, señor. Pero, bueno, al final todo salió bien, no me pasó nada y…"

"¡Basta! Pensé que te había enseñado mejor. Debes crecer, Anna."

"Sí, pero…"

"¡Pudiste haber muerto!"

Anna bajó la mirada avergonzada, sus ojos escocían con las lágrimas que trataba de contener. Sabía que Pabbie tenía razón, y que ella había sido irresponsable, como siempre… El hombre tenía todo el derecho de gritarle. Se mordió el labio cuando notó la aproximación de su mentor, y trató de no retroceder cuando él posó su mano contra su rosada mejilla, instándola a mirarlo.

"Lo lamento, pequeña. No fue mi intención gritarte." Le dijo en susurros. "Eres una maravillosa cazadora, una de las mejores de nuestro clan, pero la muerte y el peligro están en nuestra entrada, esperando por nosotros, esperando a que cometamos un error para acabarnos." Anna vio los ojos de su mentor llenos de emoción. "Eres una cazadora, pero antes que todo, eres mi hija, y te hablo como padre al decirte que no quiero perderte, Anna."

Ella no pudo más y se lanzó hacia su pecho, lágrimas haciendo su camino por sus mejillas repletas de pecas, y desapareciendo en el cuello del abrigo del hombre. Pabbie rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo y con el otro acarició su cabello tratando de calmarla, cuando Anna empezó a balbucear disculpas. Lo que decía Pabbie era cierto; Anna había sido su hija desde el día en que la salvó y se hizo cargo de ella, criándola como si fuera suya. Incluso la había nombrado su heredera absoluta.

* * *

3 meses después, el hombro de Anna había sanado por completo, y estaba lista para salir de nuevo en una misión. Corrió hacia el comedor, extasiada, tan absuelta en su felicidad, que no notó que iba directo a chocar con alguien, hasta que se estrelló. A punto de caer al suelo, alguien la tomó de la cintura para evitarlo. La pelirroja subió la mirada para ver a un joven igualmente pelirrojo. Sus prominentes patillas, inconfundibles.

"¡Hans!" Gritó emocionada, lanzando sus brazos al cuello del sorprendido muchacho. Hans se levantó para estabilizar a ambos, sin romper el abrazo. - ¡Regresaste! Te extrañé, ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? "Dijo esto último con un puchero, a lo que Hans solo rió."

"¡Claro que te extrañé, bichito! La misión se extendió más de lo que esperé. La reina…" Parecía querer decir algo más, pero cambió el tema. "Tienes una nueva cicatriz" Dijo en su lugar, mirando el brazo expuesto de Anna.

"¡Oh, sí!" Contestó, escondiendo el brazo a su espalda, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Ahora qué pasó? ¿En qué problema te metiste?" Anna estaba a punto de contestar, pero una voz la interrumpió.

"Oh, nada, solo fue directamente a la boca del lobo sin un plan casi logrando que la mataran en el proceso." _¡Demonios, Kristoff!_ La pelirroja miró al desalineado rubio con una mirada enfadada.

"¡¿Hiciste, qué?!" Hans separó a Anna de su cuerpo, para mirarla entre asustado y molesto._ ¡Genial! Gracias, Kristoff._

"No pasó nada, estoy bien."

"¡Anna…!" Antes de que pudiera regañarla, la pelirroja lo abrazó pidiéndole disculpas. Vacilante, Hans le devolvió el abrazo.

"¡Claro! Debí suponer que caerías ante sus encantos antes de siquiera pensar en regañarla." Dijo Kristoff. Anna lo miró enseñándole la lengua.

"Estoy seguro de que aprendió la lección." Replicó Hans, volviéndose a Anna, revolviendo su cabello. "¿Verdad, bicho?" Anna asintió sonriendo.

Kristoff se alejó rezongando algo sobre amigos traidores, sentándose lo más lejos que pudo de la feliz pareja de hermanos. Anna abrazó nuevamente a Hans, contenta y satisfecha por haberse salvado de un regaño más. Los dioses sabían que su larga reclusión en "la choza", debido a su brazo, había sido suficiente. Se quedó conversando animadamente con él, hasta que se ocultó el sol, dándole la señal de que era hora de sus rondas por el pueblo. Subió a su habitación para prepararse. Levantó su chaleco, de cuero negro, del piso, poniéndoselo sobre la camisa blanca que llevaba, desdoblando las mangas de la misma. Después, se sentó al borde de la cama, agachándose para reemplazar sus zapatos por sus largas botas, para luego alcanzar la estaca y ceñírsela al muslo izquierdo. De salida, colocándose encima la chaqueta (igualmente de cuero), tomó sus braceras, y su espada.

"¡Ten cuidado, y… no te metas en problemas!" Gritó Hans, desde su lugar, a una apresurada pelirroja, que se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

"Querido hermano, ¿Cuándo me he mantenido lejos de los problemas?" Contestó, volteando ligeramente por sobre su hombro, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa burlona, antes de salir.

Horas después, una aburrida Anna bostezaba de pie sobre un tejado._ No puede ser que justo cuando puedo salir, los vampiros deciden comportarse. Esto debe ser una mala broma. _Pensó mientras caminaba por los bordes del tejado, mirando hacia abajo a los pocos transeúntes. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que consideró reunirse con Kristoff en la taberna del pueblo. Cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, notó algo moverse a gran velocidad por la calle contigua. _¡Ya era hora!_ Saltó hacia el siguiente tejado, siguiendo aquella sombra, que se detuvo al fin, en un oscuro callejón. Anna se agachó, evitando ser descubierta mientras estudiaba la situación. Bajo sus pies, una escena inusual se llevaba a cabo. Cinco vampiros se aproximaban a su presa: una chica de su misma especie. _¡¿Pero qué…?! _Inconscientemente se acercó un poco más al borde del tejado. Uno de ellos se arrojó sobre la arrinconada vampira, lanzándole un zarpazo en el brazo que ésta usó para defenderse. Uno tras otro, se dieron a la tarea de lastimarla. _¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué no se defiende? ¡Muévete, corre!_ Le gritó mentalmente la pelirroja. Al verla encogida y cubierta de sangre, no pudo más. Dobló sus mangas, exponiendo sus braceras, y disparó; flechas saliendo a toda velocidad, atravesando a dos vampiros, aquellos más próximos a ella, éstos explotando al contacto. Anna, saltó de su escondite al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada, cayendo justo frente a la vampira. Todos los ojos puestos en ella con la misma expresión de sorpresa. _¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy salvando a un vampiro?_ Uno de sus oponentes, recuperándose de la impresión, se lanzó a atacarla. _Pensaré en eso luego._ Decidió esquivándolo con agilidad, contraatacando, cortando una de sus piernas. El vampiro aulló de dolor, desplomándose en el suelo. Los otros dos, la rodearon, abalanzándose sobre ella al mismo tiempo. Al primero, lo evitó, pero el segundo logró rasgarle la mejilla que sangró al instante. Anna hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, pues el primer vampiro regresó. Ella rechazó su ataque empujándolo con el plano de su espada, volteándola para cortarlo en las palmas de las manos. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida para protegerse de nuevo, pues el segundo vampiro ya le había clavado las garras, abriéndole cuatro heridas, desde la clavícula hasta el centro de su pecho, que seguían la trayectoria del brazo del vampiro. Anna retrocedió con velocidad, alejándose de su agresor. _Esto va a dejar marca,_ _Hans va a matarme por esto. _Pensó con sarcasmo._ Claro si es que ellos no me matan primero. Hora del plan B. _Anna soltó un bufido, esperaba no tener que usar eso para no llamar la atención, pero necesitaba terminar ya. De una bolsa situada en la parte trasera de su cinturón, sacó un pequeño artefacto, parecido a una botella, y lo lanzó frente a ella. Corrió tomando la lona que cubría unas cajas en el callejón, pasándola sobre sus hombros, para después rodear a la vampira con sus brazos, apretándola contra sí, protegiéndola. El frasco se rompió, y de éste emanó una luz radiante. Pasando unos momentos, Anna miró sobre su hombro. No quedaba nadie. Se levantó descubriendo a su acompañante, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, la cual fue ignorada. La vampira se levantó mirando a Anna directo a los ojos. Entonces, Anna la observó por primera vez; era ligeramente más alta que ella, de piel nívea, incluso más blanca que la de los demás vampiros. Su cuerpo estilizado envuelto en un vestido negro ceñido (roto de algunos lados), que exponía la piel perfecta de sus clavículas y hombros. Lo que parecía una fina tela transparente, cubría sus brazos hasta las muñecas. La falda tenía una abertura que terminaba a la mitad de su muslo. Su cabello, peinado en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro, de un tono rubio tan tenue que parecía blanco. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Anna, sino sus ojos. Fijos en los suyos, en silenciosa contemplación, un par de ojos azules, del color del hielo. La vampira miró la mano aún extendida de la pelirroja, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios rosas.

"¿Vas a seguir esperando, o sólo es costumbre tuya tener la mano estirada?" Una dulce voz sacó a Anna de su estupor, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que la voz provenía de la vampira. Rápidamente retiró su mano, sintiendo como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de la rubia se ampliara. Esto iba a ser divertido.

"Emm…" Comenzó Anna, pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Acaso importa?" Replicó la vampira con fingida sorpresa. "¿No se supone que tu deber es matarme, cazadora?" Terminó, sonriendo. Su respuesta, regresó a Anna a la realidad.

"No te equivoques, vampiro. No lo hice por ti." Contestó con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz. "Detesto las injusticias, eso es todo, sólo tuviste suerte."

"Entonces no tengo porqué agradecerte." Dijo con suficiencia, caminando alrededor de Anna, observándola. La pelirroja siguió sus movimientos, sus ojos evidenciando su molestia. _Por eso odio a los vampiros. ¡Agh!_ "Aunque debo admitir, que eres bastante atractiva para ser cazadora." _¿Espera, qué?_

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Continuó, situándose frente a Anna, poniendo su dedo índice bajo su barbilla, levantando su rostro hacia ella. El contacto envió una descarga por la piel de la pelirroja.

"¿Acaso importa?" Le contestó Anna, desafiante, devolviéndole su propia pregunta.

"En realidad, no. Solo intentaba ser cortés." Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. "Está bien si no quieres decirme. Aunque puedo notar que mueres por saber el mío." Anna se ruborizó_, Es un vampiro más, un monstruo. Compórtate como la cazadora que eres, Anna._

"No quiero saber nada. Y, ya que, al parecer, estás bien, me voy." Dijo Anna molesta, apartando su rostro, que ahora estaba a centímetros del de la rubia.

La joven cazadora dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la pared, dispuesta a trepar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas, ignorar la presencia de la otra chica, fracasando totalmente cuando ésta la llamó.

"¡Espera!"

Anna se volvió, encontrándose con esos ojos azul hielo. La vampira nuevamente estaba a centímetros de ella, tan cerca, que si alzaba su mano, sería capaz de acariciar su rostro. Su piel se veía tan suave, quería tocarla, y esto desconcertó a la humana. Como si fuera el reflejo de sus propios pensamientos, la vampira llevó su mano a la mejilla sana de la pelirroja, acariciando con un ligero roce, con el pulgar. Puso el otro brazo justo al lado de la cabeza de la cazadora, descartando esa ruta de escape, en caso de que así lo deseara; esto no pasó desapercibido por ella, que, nerviosa, tragó audiblemente. En ningún momento rompieron la conexión de sus ojos, y la tensión de Anna era casi tangible, crecía a cada centímetro que el cuerpo de la vampira se acercaba al suyo. Sintió su pierna deslizarse entre las suyas, y el brazo, que había ocupado para aprisionarla, bajar hasta su abdomen. Anna se estremeció ante el inesperado contacto; la vampira acarició desde su vientre hacia arriba, donde comenzaban sus pechos, y de nuevo hacia abajo. La joven volvió a estremecerse; la rubia amplió su sonrisa juguetona, decidió que molestar a la cazadora jamás iba a cansarla. Acercando su cuerpo aún más, inclinó su rostro hasta que su boca estuviera al nivel del oído de la humana, susurrando con voz baja y dulce, con un toque seductor en el tono. Sus labios rozaban ligeramente el lóbulo de Anna, quien ahogó un gemido.

"Mi nombre es Elsa." Separándose gentilmente de la pelirroja, le sonrió pícaramente, depositando un beso sobre la mejilla, imposiblemente roja de la cazadora, para luego desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Quiero decirles que me sorprendió mucho ver que les gustó el fic, y fuuu, me siento muy contenta por recibir sus reviews. Lamento si les parece corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir... Anyway, espero que les guste el nuevo cap. Denle follow y sientanse libres de decirme si les gusta o no, si debería dejarlo, si apesto, etc etc. Jajaja. Sin más, los dejo para que lean. ¡Besos!**

* * *

Había oscurecido por completo, la noche se había ceñido sobre el pequeño pueblo, los faroles ya habían sido encendidos; hacía rato que ya no se encontraba ni un alma en las frías calles… A excepción de cierta pelirroja que, inquieta, caminaba en círculos sobre el techo de una casa. _No puedo entrar así, Hans querrá saber lo que pasó…_ Anna se cubrió el rostro con las manos. _No puedo decirle que salvé a un vampiro…_ Recordó a Elsa, su acercamiento, la sensación de sus labios contra su oído, y después sobre su mejilla. La cazadora se ruborizó. _¡Oh, demonios! Mucho menos puedo decirle eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Siguió dando vueltas, abrazándose a sí misma, desesperada por encontrar una solución a su dilema. Desde el momento en que la vampira había desaparecido, había comenzado a nevar; nieve acumulándose en todas partes. Aunque el frío era algo a lo que Anna ya estaba acostumbrada, en ese instante no paraba de temblar. Su reacción hacia Elsa, era algo que la había desconcertado totalmente, era algo que jamás le había sucedido. Sacudió la cabeza haciendo el pensamiento a un lado; tenía cosas más importantes de que ocuparse. Suspiró.

Tras ella, la nieve crujió sacándola de su dilema interno. Anna se volvió, justo para recibir el impacto de algo frío contra su rostro. Gruñó, limpiándose la nieve con las manos para ver a Kristoff al otro extremo del techo, riendo. Ella le sonrió juguetónamente, agachándose para preparar su contraataque, cuando el dolor de su pecho la hizo reconsiderarlo, se incorporó. Una mueca formándose en su rostro. Kristoff notó el cambio, y en un segundo estaba junto a su amiga mirándola con extrañeza. Anna se volteó, intentando ocultar la evidencia de su reciente pelea; lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era tener que explicar lo ocurrido, no tenía cabeza para eso. No contaba con la fuerza de su amigo, cuando la obligó a enfrentarlo.

"Anna, pero, ¿Qué…?" La aludida negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Estoy bien, sólo es un rasguño. Tuve un pequeño incidente, es todo." Y, pensando en Hans, la alarma se asomó por su rostro. Se asió del brazo de su amigo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cosa que era prácticamente cierta, los caza vampiros no debían relacionarse con sus enemigos. "Hans no debe saberlo, Kris… No por ahora. Necesito pensar, yo… Ayúdame… Por favor."

Kristoff vio el miedo en los ojos de la pelirroja, así que asintió.

"Te ayudaré, pero a cambio debes decirme que fue lo que pasó." Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos antes de que Anna resoplara derrotada.

"Bien… Pero será después de que me ayudes." Kristoff asintió complacido.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Le preguntó serio.

Anna le dijo que debía pasar desapercibida hasta la sala del doctor, y Kristoff, que ya tenía un plan, para empezar se quitó la capa, pasándosela a su amiga sobre los hombros; serviría para cubrir la herida en caso de que se toparan con alguien. Bajaron del tejado silenciosamente, yendo directamente hacia la puerta frontal de la base de los cazadores. Kristoff entró primero para observar y cerciorarse de que Hans no estuviera a la vista; satisfecho, le indicó a Anna con la mano que avanzara, caminando a su lado, cubriéndola de miradas curiosas.

La sala del médico estaba al final de un corredor, pasando el comedor, que era la primera planta de su hogar. Se colaron en esa dirección pegados a la pared, afortunadamente para ellos el comedor estaba casi vacío, así que, sin mayor dificultad, llegaron a la puerta del doctor, quién levantó la vista del libro que leía al escuchar el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta. Anna, habiendo repetido el proceso una y otra vez, se quitó la capa y sin esperar la indicación del médico, se sentó al borde de la camilla, él se plantó frente a ella echando un vistazo rápido sobre las heridas; señaló las ropas de la joven, quien no necesitaba que articulara su petición, ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se despojó de su chaqueta y el chaleco, lanzándolos hacía el escritorio; con dedos ágiles desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa… Mirando a Kristoff, que a su vez la miraba con atención, carraspeó pidiéndole silenciosamente que le brindara un poco de privacidad, éste, sonrojado tomó una silla para luego sentarse con los brazos cruzados en el respaldo, y sobre ellos reposó su barbilla, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

El médico regresó después de lavarse las manos, mientras Anna se deshacía de los ensangrentados vendajes que aprisionaban su pecho, quedando completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Un rubor se extendió sobre sus mejillas cuando el doctor se dispuso a trabajar; aunque dejó de importarle casi instantáneamente, sus pensamientos no estaban ya en esa habitación, ni en ese momento, sino, lejos de ahí, en aquél callejón, y en la sonrisa de cierta rubia. Se mordió el labio.

Pasó algo de tiempo antes de que el doctor hubiera terminado con sus heridas, a pesar de sus años de experiencia y sus manos expertas, encargarse de semejantes cortes no era tarea fácil; así que cuando al fin terminó, sacudió con delicadeza el hombro de la pelirroja que había estado perdida en su imaginación. El médico le tendió una camisa limpia y la capa de Kristoff, Anna se la puso inmediatamente.

"Debes reposar, pero como sé que no lo harás, al menos evita los movimientos bruscos, niña. Creo que tu hermano no notará esa herida, aunque no puedo hacer mucho por ocultar el corte de tu mejilla." Comentó avergonzado.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Creo que mi hermano puede soportarlo." Bromeó Anna, bajando de un salto de la camilla, a lo que el médico sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

"¡Hey! Despacio, niña." La joven soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

Despidiéndose del doctor, se reunió con Kristoff que ya la esperaba manteniendo la puerta abierta para ella. Subir a su habitación fue sencillo, ya no tenía que preocuparse por llamar la atención con el corte de su pecho, ni su ropa ensangrentada. _Tendré que comprarme un chaleco nuevo. ¡Demonios! No tengo dinero._ Suspiró. Al menos el corte de su mejilla era más fácil de explicar, era habitual verla con algún nuevo rasguño. Kristoff la siguió hasta su habitación, echándose automáticamente sobre la cama; Anna cerró la puerta, jugando con sus manos, dándole la espalda a Kristoff, no tenía idea como iba a reaccionar su amigo, pero algo era cierto, necesitaba hablar sobre ello. Exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, volviéndose para enfrentar al rubio.

"Dispara." Le dijo tratando de infundirle confianza. La pelirroja se mordió el labio.

Anna tomó aire de nuevo, y lentamente comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido; le contó todo detalladamente, evitando mencionar la naturaleza de Elsa, no quería que supiera sobre eso aún. Su amigo no interrumpió, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella; dejó que la pelirroja le explicara, preguntándose a donde quería llegar Anna con todo aquello. Para él, todo sonaba como un patrullaje normal, y sólo formaba parte de la chica el salvar a alguien en peligro.

"…Y, después de que lanzara la cápsula de luz…" Prosiguió ésta, adoptando un tono molesto. "Le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y, ¿Sabes qué pasó? ¡Ella me ignoró!" Se quejó Anna.

Continuó narrándole a su amigo lo petulante que Elsa había sido con ella, sonrojándose gradualmente al mencionar su actitud desdeñosa y su sonrisa pícara, su cercanía y la forma en que la había acorralado contra la pared, el susurro de su nombre a su oído… Kristoff tragó saliva con dificultad. Una mujer había hecho todo eso a Anna. Una mujer. Y Anna estaba tan roja como nunca la había visto. ¿Podría ser que Anna fuera…? Sacudió la cabeza, no importaba, era su amiga. Pensaría en ello luego.

"Y… ¿Qué sucedió después?" Preguntó con voz rasposa. Carraspeó.

"Nada. Se fue." Contestó Anna suspirando.

"¿Cómo es ella?" Anna la describió lo mejor que pudo, y deseó con frustración que su vocabulario fuera más amplio, pues sus simples y sosas palabras no le hacían justicia a la hermosa vampira. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Elsa." Simplemente respondió.

* * *

Habiendo terminado de hablar, salieron del cuarto. Abajo se podía escuchar el bullicio de sus compañeros. Anna y Kristoff se apresuraron al comedor. Muchos de sus camaradas estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa más grande, justo en el centro; discutían animadamente alguna estrategia. Ambos se acercaron, pasando entre los apretados hombres y mujeres, para acceder a la mesa, cuando llegaron a la orilla de ésta, Anna notó a su hermano frente a ella haciendo gestos con las manos, intentando dibujar en el aire alguna cosa. Anna agudizó su oído, tratando de escuchar por sobre todo el escándalo. Hans estaba explicando su plan, y Anna apenas podía captar palabras sueltas como "vigilancia", y "guardia real". Al final, derrotada y desesperada, se subió a la mesa.

"¡Cállense, no puedo escuchar!" Gritó y se hizo el silencio. Todos los ojos en ella. Anna se ruborizó, y pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. "Oh, emm… Lo siento. Gracias." Rió nerviosamente bajando de la mesa con ayuda de Hans.

"Buena forma de llamar la atención." Bromeó, ganándose un puchero de parte de su hermana. Hans rió y alzó su dedo índice para pinchar la mejilla de Anna, cuando notó la línea rojiza que la atravesaba. "¿Qué te pasó?" Anna agitó su brazo quitándole importancia al asunto.

"Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Yo siendo torpe." Sonrió. "Mejor explícame, ¿de qué va todo esto? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Ah! Tenemos una nueva misión. Nos llegó una carta del clan del norte donde nos informan que la guardia real, está cerca de aquí." Los cazadores murmuraron unos con otros. Hans se volvió a la multitud reunida a su alrededor. "Ésta es una misión de vigilancia únicamente, tenemos que descubrir que propósito tienen al estar aquí en el sur, tan lejos de sus reyes. No habrá pelea, sólo observaremos."

"Necesito voluntarios." Continuó, sacando de una bolsa 4 rollos de pergamino, desplegándolos sobre la mesa. Kristoff, Anna y un par de hombres más, levantaron la mano. "Estos son retratos de los miembros avistados de la guardia: Julia, Alexander, William…" Apuntó a cada uno de los retratos conforme decía los nombres, hasta llegar al último donde se detuvo. "Todos son sanguinarios y no dudarán en matarlos. Sin embargo, ella es la más peligrosa, deben ser extremadamente cautelosos cuando estén cerca de ella." Dijo mirando a sus voluntarios quienes se inclinaron para ver mejor el retrato. Los ojos de Anna se ampliaron. _No puede ser._ "Ella es Elsa, la reina de hielo."

Anna desvió la vista del pergamino como si ver ahí a la vampira, dañara sus ojos. Entonces, se encontró con la mirada desconcertada y furiosa de Kristoff. Sintió su cuerpo helarse, y su garganta se secó._ ¡Demonios!_

* * *

Tras alejarse de la cazadora, Elsa había vagado por el bosque en las afueras del pueblo, esperando encontrar una fuente de alimento. Su enfrentamiento con los vampiros, y su posterior conversación con la pelirroja, habían puesto a prueba su auto-control. Los vampiros la habían hecho perder sangre y tiempo, ambos muy valiosos para ella. Gruñó, debió acabar con ellos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y había estado a punto de hacerlo cuando la humana intervino. Seguía sin entender la motivación de ésta por más vueltas que le daba al asunto. _Que humana tan extraña_. Elsa sonrió. _Pequeña e ingenua. _Jamás había escuchado hablar de un cazador que salvara a un vampiro, y si lo hubiera hecho, no lo habría creído; eran enemigos naturales, no podían coexistir. Tenía que admitir que la cazadora tenía su encanto, parecía tan inocente. _Tal como una niña… Hablando de niños, se me hace tarde._

Recorrió el bosque hasta que a lo lejos divisó una pequeña fumarola. _Perfecto._ Se acercó sigilosamente, no porque lo necesitara, sino porque en ese momento necesitaba acabar pronto. Él estaba esperándola. Frente a ella, un hombre sentado junto a una fogata tratando de mantenerse caliente en medio de la nevada, su perro echado a sus pies miró gruñendo en dirección a donde se encontraba la vampira. Elsa frunció el ceño, odiaba a los perros.

Sin perder más tiempo, se abalanzó tras el hombre que, sorprendido, cayó al suelo, ella sobre él, clavándole los largos colmillos en la yugular; la sangre comenzó a brotar y Elsa bebió, mientras el hombre intentaba con la fuerza que le restaba, desasirse del agarre de la vampira, sin éxito. La nieve bajo ellos comenzaba a teñirse de carmesí. El perro corrió hacia ella mordiendo su hombro, y Elsa soltó al hombre para alejar al can de sí. Lo tomó del lomo y partió su cuello, lanzándolo lejos. Sin más molestias, la vampira volvió a su tarea; el hombre se arrastraba para escapar, gimiendo por la ayuda que no llegaría. Elsa, agarró su camisa y lo levantó en vilo, acercándolo a ella, bebiendo una vez más.

Elsa corrió de vuelta al pueblo, una vez satisfecha, sus fuerzas estaban renovadas y su auto-control estable. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos metros de la iglesia. Haciendo caso omiso de ella, se dirigió a la gran casa que estaba al lado; el orfanato. Subió por una pared hasta llegar a la ventana del tercer piso, la última habitación de aquél lúgubre lugar, sentándose en el borde de la misma. Miró dentro, una pequeña figura saltó de su cama, acercándose en cuanto la vampira hizo su aparición. Una sonrisa ya se había formado en el rostro de Elsa antes de que el pequeño niño abriera la ventana. Por un momento, su mente regresó a un día de invierno, unos años atrás.

_Había una fuerte ventisca que rugía sin cesar en las montañas del norte, como era habitual allí. Elsa caminaba por esos parajes, de regreso al castillo de sus reyes, cuando en su campo de visión entró un color que no pertenecía a ese lugar desprovisto de color. La vampira se acercó curiosa para descubrir a un niño, un pequeño niño envuelto en una túnica de color naranja. Parecía no pasar de los cuatro años. Estaba tendido sobre la nieve, inconsciente; a una distancia corta, notó un par de cuerpos más, supuso que eran los padres. Elsa lo recogió tratando de despertarlo aunque sabía que ya era tarde, su corazón latía con lentitud, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se detuviera por completo. Lo cargó, abrazándolo a su pecho en un esfuerzo inútil de calentarlo, ella era fría, lo sabía, pero algo la impulsó a tratar de mantener a ese pequeño con vida. Lo llevó con ella, y no lo soltó por días, notando como gradualmente el cabello negro del niño se tornaba blanco, como la nieve en la que lo encontró, hasta que sin explicación alguna el pequeño despertó. Su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. _

"¡Viniste!" Gritó emocionado. Elsa puso su dedo índice contra sus labios. "Oh, lo siento." Susurró, lanzando sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de la mujer, ella le devolvió el abrazo sin vacilar.

"Lo prometí, ¿no es así?" Contestó Elsa, apartando un mechón de cabello blanco de la frente del niño. "¿Has sido un buen chico, Olaf?" El pequeño soltó una risita, asintiendo enérgicamente.

"Entonces supongo que sí te mereces lo que te traigo." Siguió. Los ojos de Olaf se engrandecieron con ilusionada anticipación. Elsa amplió su sonrisa, y con un movimiento de su mano, un pequeño muñeco de nieve se formó sobre su mano libre. Se lo extendió a Olaf quien lo tomó delicadamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "No te preocupes, no puede derretirse, ni romperse. Es mi nieve especial." Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Olaf situó su regalo en su mesita de noche. Era, en ocasiones, un alivio que el pequeño tuviera su propia habitación. Los religiosos le temían por inusual cabello blanco. Era una lástima, y algo que molestaba en sobre manera a Elsa, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, si se enteraban que Olaf veía a una vampira, los clérigos no se tentarían el corazón ante su tierna edad; lo matarían. El pequeño se giró hacia ella abrazándola de nuevo en agradecimiento. Elsa lo cargó sentándolo sobre su regazo, acunándolo contra su pecho.

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeño." Susurró la vampira, dándole un beso en la frente.

"Te quiero, Elsa." Respondió con el rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello de Elsa.

"Te quiero, Olaf."

* * *

En cuanto la conmoción había pasado, y la muchedumbre se hubo dispersado, Kristoff con un temple furioso, se asió de la muñeca de Anna con tal fuerza que la piel alrededor de su agarre se había tornado blanca. Anna lo siguió sin oponerse, sabía lo que su amigo pretendía. Trastabilló varias veces mientras él la guiaba de vuelta hacia su habitación. Anna suspiró, la reacción del rubio era de esperarse; ella había hecho algo que ningún cazador, en su sano juicio, haría.

Estando en la entrada de la habitación, Kristoff empujó bruscamente a su amiga hacia adentro.

"¡¿Un vampiro, Anna?! ¿En serio? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?" Dijo Kristoff molesto en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí. "Ahora entiendo porqué no querías que Hans se enterara. Eso es traición, Anna. Te matarán si esto se repite. No puedes volver a verla."

La pelirroja se abrazó a sí misma, y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo frente a ella. Kristoff tenía razón, la matarían antes de siquiera dejarla explicarse. Las reglas eran claras; nadie podía intervenir en asuntos vampíricos, a menos que un mortal estuviera implicado; interceder por uno, ni mucho menos involucrarse con un vampiro. Esa era la máxima traición, y la condena era la muerte. Anna, había roto todas las reglas en una sola tarde.

"Anna, ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Anna vaciló.

"No lo sé, yo… no estaba pensando, fue casi un impulso, como si no fuera yo. Solo sé que quería que pararan, no quería que siguieran lastimándola." Kristoff suspiró, sabía que Anna era muy compasiva, pero aquello era un lujo que ella no podía darse con los vampiros. "Y, lo que sucedió después fue un desliz... Me tomó con la guardia baja. Yo..."

"¿Acaso ya olvidaste que somos enemigos?... ¿Ya olvidaste todas las masacres que hemos presenciado? ¿Olvidaste a nuestros hermanos caídos?" Y, dubitativo, agregó. "¿Olvidaste a los padres de Hans, olvidaste a tus padres, Anna?" La aludida puso una mueca de dolor. Sentía como si algo hubiera atravesado su corazón.

"No los he olvidado." Susurró. "No volverá a ocurrir… Lo prometo."

"Lo lamento, es por tu bien." Dijo Kristoff envolviendo a Anna con sus brazos, ella asintió en su pecho. "En dos semanas es nuestra misión de vigilancia. Debes estar concentrada. Todo saldrá bien." Ella volvió a asentir.

_Sólo espero no tener que enfrentarme a ella._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta para traerles el tercer cap. de esta historia. Pero, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo, de verdad estoy muy contenta por ver que les gusta mi trabajo, y bueno, tal vez llore (voz de Kristoff). Lamento la tardanza, trato de apurarme, porque incluso yo quiero ver que pasa después xD, me emociona y me divierte mucho escribir esto para ustedes (y para mí). Bueno, no los retraso más, amm... Dejen reviews 3 y si tienen ideas o alguna cosa que quieran ver en la historia, no duden en decirme, tomo todo en consideración. :3 ¡Los quiero! Son lo máximo. Besos. :***

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el primer y único encuentro entre la cazadora y la vampira, o al menos para la humana así era. Elsa, que regresaba de sus habituales visitas nocturnas al orfanato, se detuvo recargándose contra las cajas de un tejado del pueblo, cuidando no ser descubierta por ella. A un par de techos de distancia, la pelirroja caminaba a pasos despreocupados con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, vigilando las calles semi-desiertas con gesto aburrido. La vampira había convertido en costumbre su presencia durante el turno de vigilancia de la cazadora; acompañándola silenciosamente. Al principio, se había detenido con el propósito de burlarse nuevamente de la inocencia de la joven; sin embargo, a los pocos minutos se había encontrado sumida en sus expresiones, en la manera en que sonreía, o se frustraba; incluso se sorprendió a sí misma riendo como no lo hacía con nadie además de su pequeño Olaf.

La segunda vez, volvió por curiosidad, y pronto se vio disfrutando de ello. Adivinando sus gestos antes de que ocurrieran, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando estaba en lo cierto, y riendo al equivocarse, maravillándose al descubrir un gesto nuevo. La humana le era cada vez más interesante, más fascinante. Nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo, sólo el suficiente para verla partir, pues, cuando Elsa llegaba al lugar, el turno de la pelirroja estaba a punto de terminarse.

De ahí venía cada noche, antes de entrar en el castillo. Los demás vampiros comenzaban a preguntarse la razón de su demora, especialmente William, que tenía una atracción nada sutil por la reina de hielo.

El crujido de las viejas y pesadas puertas al abrir anunció su llegada. Elsa gruñó, sabía que él vendría a recibirla, interrogándola sobre su paradero como hacía todas las noches. _¿Por qué no puedo simplemente entrar por la ventana? _Se preguntó, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta; si lo hacía William estaría sobre ella más tiempo del necesario preguntando por qué se escabullía. Elsa respiró profundamente, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar su interrogatorio, antes de adentrarse en el comedor. _Acabemos con esto_. Miró la amplia habitación de suelo marmoleado, la pared norte era un intercalado de pilares y grandes vitrales, y en el centro una larga mesa rectangular de roble, cuyas sillas estaban vacías. _Qué raro. _El comedor nunca se encontraba vacío a esa hora; los otros vampiros se reunían para charlar animadamente sobre sus víctimas, y regocijarse en su supuesta superioridad. La rubia no le dio mayor importancia, aliviada por aplazar el incómodo encuentro, al menos no tendría que poner en su rostro aquella máscara de indiferencia, eso la cansaba en sobre manera. Cerrando la puerta, siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, que estaba ubicada al final del pasillo, doblando a la derecha, y nuevamente hasta el final. Era la habitación más lejana. Ahí estaría a salvo de preguntas estúpidas.

Caminó en la oscuridad del castillo con absoluta gracia. La tenue luz que se colaba entre las cortinas corridas hacia un efecto extraño en su cabello, haciéndolo parecer como si resplandeciera. Sus oídos no captaban más sonido que el de sus tacones, que hacían un golpe sordo a cada paso que daba; si no conociera a los vampiros, podría jurar que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado.

Podía ver ya la puerta de la biblioteca.

"¡Elsa, finalmente!" Alguien tomó su brazo obligándola a detenerse_._ La vampira ahogó un gruñido. "Hoy llegaste más tarde de lo que acostumbras. ¿Dónde estuviste?"

Elsa se volvió para mirarlo con indiferencia, a pesar de su irritación. De pie frente a ella, un hombre de joven apariencia, ligeramente más alto que ella, de cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás. Vestía un traje formal y sofisticado que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgada musculatura. Le sonreía desdeñosamente. Elsa tomó la mano con que él asía su brazo y la apartó de sí con fuerza. Gesto que no inmuto al vampiro que ya se lo esperaba.

"No es de tu incumbencia, William." Respondió ella fríamente, reanudando la marcha.

"Tan amable como siempre, su majestad." Replicó el vampiro apareciendo frente a Elsa haciendo una reverencia sin perder su sonrisa, ella lo rodeó siguiendo su camino. "Espero no ofenderte, pero…" Continuó irguiéndose. "Apestas a humano." _No puede ser, estoy segura de que me encargué de eso._ Pensó, apresurando el paso. _Tranquila, Elsa. Sólo pretende molestarte._

"¿Te alimentas de los pueblerinos?" Preguntó chasqueando la lengua. "No es que me queje, pero de ser así deberías compartir con nosotros, considerando que fuiste tú quien nos ordenó no alimentarnos de ese pueblo." Rió encantado un momento, cuando otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente. "O, ¿Será…? ¿Estás empezando a convivir con humanos, Elsa?" Al ver que no había respuesta, prosiguió. "Quizás debería seguirte para asegurarme de que…" Antes de terminar, Elsa estaba frente a él, aplastando su cuello con su mano derecha, clavando sus largas uñas en la piel del vampiro provocando que sangrara; lista para arrancarle la garganta. Sus ojos azul hielo se tornaron rojos en anticipación.

"Lo que haga, es asunto mío. No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie." Dijo en voz clara y calmada. "He sido muy tolerante contigo; sin embargo, he acabado con la cortesía. Una palabra más y acabaré con tu inútil existencia, ¿Has entendido?" Terminó, su rostro impasible, pero la fiereza tras éste era palpable. Un violento escalofrío recorrió la piel de William quien la miró sorprendido, perdiendo la movilidad, debido al miedo.

"Recuerda cuál es tu lugar." Prosiguió, arrojándolo a un lado. "Procura no olvidarlo."

Elsa resumió su camino, entrando a la biblioteca, dejando a un anonadado vampiro sobando su cuello. Se sentó en la silla de siempre junto a la ventana, mirando al pueblo, y suspiró impaciente. No estaba sola.

"Es bastante persistente, ¿No crees?" Julia se acercó a la ventana, recargándose en el borde de la misma. La pelinegra mujer se asemejaba mucho a una humana cincuentona. Elsa no se molestó en reconocer su presencia. Escuchó con los ojos fijos en el paisaje. "Pero, debes admitir que lo hace con el mejor interés. A todos nos… inquieta tu constante ausencia. Ten en cuenta que nuestro deber es protegerte, es por eso que estamos aquí."

"No necesito su protección." Le respondió apretando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar. _¿Hasta cuándo se terminará esto?_

"Lo sé, pero fueron órdenes de nuestros reyes. Y tú mejor que nadie sabes que no podemos rehusarnos. Si algo llega a sucederte, nos exterminarán a todos. A donde vayas, debemos ir contigo. Lo sabes, Elsa." La rubia gruñó frustrada. Julia tenía razón. "Podrías facilitarnos las cosas si nos dice el motivo por el cual vinimos en primer lugar…" Finalmente Elsa la miró, en sus ojos podía verse su intensa y absoluta negativa. "Bien… Por lo menos… Ten cuidado, y, déjame saber cuando sales."

Elsa asintió, y en menos de un segundo, estuvo realmente sola.

* * *

_La luz de sol bañaba su piel e iluminaba el gran prado que se extendía a su alrededor; flores silvestres florecían y aportaban al paisaje una mezcla de colores vivos y alegre; como ella. El calor sólo aumentaba su emoción. Era costumbre para ella y su familia realizar un día de campo al final de cada semana, que era cuando su padre no estaba ocupado, se había convertido en todo un acontecimiento. Anna se lanzó sobre el crecido pasto, rodando sobre sí misma, ganándose un estallido de risas de sus padres. Se levantó y corrió de vuelta a ellos, abrazando sus piernas con sus pequeños bracitos. Su padre la levantó y giró con ella en brazos; Anna rió encantada, mientras su madre extendía una manta sobre el pasto, preparando todo para su almuerzo. _

"_¡Mami, agáchate!" Comandó la pequeña, alzando sus brazos; en sus manos una corona de flores entrelazadas._

"_¡Oh, vaya!" Exclamó la mujer obedeciendo. "¿Es para mí?" Anna asintió, satisfecha cuando la corona estuvo en su lugar. "¡Es hermoso!" Dijo abrazando a su hija fuertemente, la pequeña riendo escondida en su pecho._

_El sol se ocultó súbitamente, tras una espesa nube gris, que lo cubrió todo en un instante; inesperadamente, comenzó a nevar. El viento soplaba tan fuerte que pronto se dificultó la vista. _

"_¡Corre, Lillyan!" El hombre empujó a su esposa, con su hija aún en brazos, lejos de él. "Yo los detendré." _

_Su madre corrió en la dirección indicada, y minutos después escuchó el inconfundible sonido de piel desgarrándose. Lillyan ahogó un sollozo. Anna temblaba de miedo entre sus brazos, cuando fueron alcanzadas por los asesinos de su padre._

"_¡No! ¡Anna, corre!" Le gritó su madre tratando de apartar a los monstruos de ella. "¡Corre! ¡Corre, Anna!" La pequeña vio al monstruo revelar sus colmillos antes de clavarlos en el fino cuello de su madre. La sangre fluyó por su cuerpo privándola de vida. _

"_Bien, bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" La voz ronca del asesino de sus padres llenó sus oídos. Se acercó a ella, soltando a su madre como un saco de basura. Su corona de flores, ahora bañada en carmesí._

"_¡No!" Gritó ella, tratando de alejarse. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en la rubia junto a él, la miraba con ojos azules como el hielo. "¡NO!"_

Anna despertó empapada en su propio sudor y lágrimas; las sábanas revueltas entre sus pies, debía haberse estado moviendo mientras dormía. Aún no había amanecido, y la oscuridad de la noche sumía su cuarto en la penumbra. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos esperando deshacerse de los restos de su reciente pánico; nuevas lágrimas hacían camino resbalando por sus ya mojadas mejillas. Tras tantos años, el recuerdo de aquél fatídico día en vez de desvanecerse, era cada vez más vívido. No había noche en que no soñara con eso; sin embargo, aquella era la primera vez que Elsa aparecía en él. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de calmarse.

"¡Anna!" Hans entró violentamente en la habitación, yendo inmediatamente hacia la cama, rodeando la pequeña figura de su hermana con sus brazos. Anna se refugió en su pecho, y se permitió llorar de nuevo. Hans acarició su cabello con dulzura, sabiendo que de esa forma podría tranquilizarla; ese era un escenario que él conocía perfectamente, había acompañado a Anna a través de todos y cada uno de sus miedos. "Tranquila, bichito. Ya pasó, estás bien. Estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño."

Hans la dejó llorar, susurrándole palabras de cariño una y otra vez, hasta que los sollozos de la pelirroja de extinguieron por completo. Entonces, la ayudó a recostarse, y la arropó con delicadeza, sonriéndole tiernamente. Anna lo miró inquieta, llevando la mano de Hans a su mejilla, implorándole silenciosamente que se quedara; el pelirrojo rió por lo bajo, y cuidando de no separar su mano de Anna, se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama, con el costado del rostro descansando sobre la orilla de la misma. Anna se acercó lo más que pudo para no hacerle la acción más incómoda. Hans solo sonrió cuando su hermana suspiró contenta; ambos sucumbiendo de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Anna bostezó abiertamente terminando de asirse la estaca al muslo, siendo aquél el último toque de su traje de batalla. Kristoff, su hermano y otros dos de sus camaradas se preparaban igualmente a su alrededor. Los colores del crepúsculo se colaban entre las enmohecidas ventanas, iluminándolos con tonalidades naranjas; pronto anochecería, debían darse prisa si querían estar en el castillo antes de que las tinieblas les impidieran ver con claridad el camino.

"¡Vaya, ese fue un gran bostezo!" Dijo Philip, dando una pesada palmada entre los omóplatos de la joven, haciendo que ésta se tambaleara. "Asumo que tuviste un poco de acción anoche." El hombretón le guiñó el ojo, logrando que un sonrojo se abriera paso hacia las mejillas de la pelirroja, quien agitó los brazos frente a ella rechazando la idea.

"¡N-no, no fue así! Y-yo, s-sólo no dormí bien…" Protestó ésta, tartamudeando.

"Vamos, Philip, déjala en paz." Intervino Kristoff, Anna lo miró agradecida. "Sabemos que Anna es todavía una niña." Se burló, ganándose un golpe en el estómago de parte de la ofendida. "¡Hey!" Kristoff rodeó su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, revolviendo su cabello con la otra mano. Anna hizo un puchero.

"Ya dejen de jugar. Tenemos una misión que cumplir, ¿recuerdan?" Interrumpió Hans. "Todos ya saben qué hacer y cuál es su posición." Sus compañeros asintieron. "Bien. ¡Vámonos!"

El camino hacia el castillo les tomó un par de horas, la luna ya había tomado su lugar en el cielo nocturno; afortunadamente ese día había luna llena, su resplandor era de gran ayuda, pues el sendero, tal como Anna había imaginado, era apenas visible. A pesar de ello, pudieron llegar al punto acordado donde tomaron caminos diferentes, yendo cada uno a su posición asignada. Hans le dedicó a su hermana una última mirada cargada de angustia, que Anna respondió con una sonrisa burlona; su hermano se preocupaba demasiado. Le hizo un saludo con la mano y se fue en dirección contraria.

El viejo castillo estaba protegido por un muro erigido con inmensas rocas, restringía la vista de gran parte de las plantas inferiores del edificio. Sin embargo, los arboles que lo rodeaban eran lo suficientemente altos para mirar sobre él. Ahí es donde los cazadores se encontraban; cada uno en el punto más alto de los árboles de su sector correspondiente. Perfecto para llevar a cabo su misión.

Anna buscó una rama gruesa que pudiera soportar su peso sin romperse, y cuando encontró una que la satisficiera, se sentó, vigilando las ventanas frente a ella; la mayoría daban a pasillos, otras a habitaciones claramente vacías, y la última a lo que aparentemente era una biblioteca. Resopló sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de ella. _De verdad espero no tener que verla. _Al fondo de su mente rió con sarcasmo. _Sí, claro._

* * *

Dentro del castillo, voces animadas, provenientes del comedor, llenaban el vacío de los pasillos. Los vampiros estaban reunidos, discutiendo maneras de obligar a los humanos a pelear, por simple diversión. Estaban conscientes de que eran observados. Elsa, sentada a la cabeza de la larga mesa, suspiró internamente, intentando inhibir las voces de quienes la rodeaban. El que los cazadores los vigilaran durante sus estadías, no era novedad; al contrario, ella casi lo esperaba; al menos así la dejarían en paz. Ese día había permanecido dentro del lugar, decidida a no llamar más la atención sobre ella y sus visitas nocturnas. William, sentado a su derecha se inclinó hacia ella moviendo los labios; le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba hablándole.

"Disculpa, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste?" Dijo la vampira, saliendo de su estupor. William frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Claro, mi reina. Le preguntaba su opinión respecto a los cazadores. ¿Deberíamos permitir su intrusión?" Al término de la pregunta, muchos pares de ojos se posaron en ella, aguardando su respuesta ansiosamente. Siendo la vampira de mayor poder ahí, automáticamente, se había convertido en la líder temporal, así que era su deber tomar decisiones por ellos. _¿Qué debo hacer? Si les pido que se queden quietos, William volverá a su teoría de que me relaciono con humanos. Y, si les permito atacar, se derramará sangre innecesaria… ¡Piensa, Elsa! _Se urgió mirando a cada uno de sus subordinados. _No puedo permitir que ataquen, no es una buena manera de proceder… además, ella podría estar entre ellos._ Proporcionó otra parte de su mente.

"Tranquilícense, hermanos. Entiendo su frustración al sentirse invadidos…" La esperanza en los ojos de los vampiros era visible incluso para ella. "Pero, debemos ser prudentes. Empezar una guerra con los cazadores, no es una buena idea. Debemos pasar desapercibidos."

Más de un gruñido se hizo oír en protesta a su decisión. Elsa se presionó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, asintiendo en dirección a Julia, a su izquierda, para que se hiciera cargo de silenciar a los vampiros. Ésta se levantó de su silla y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, todos callaron al instante. Elsa sonrió complacida.

Afuera soplaba un viento, no del todo gentil. Entró por la ventana trayendo con él, el olor de los cazadores; tabaco, cerveza, cuero, metal, y… había algo más en el aire, un aroma que al principio no pudo identificar. Olía a ese momento antes del caer de la lluvia, cuando el viento agita las hojas de los árboles y las nubes se forman amenazando con chocar unas con otras; olía a la calma, olía al sol sobre la tierra. Olía a… la joven cazadora_._

Elsa se levantó con elegancia, llamando de nuevo la atención hacia ella.

"Discúlpenme." Trató de dejar fuera de su voz todo atisbo de emoción. Los vampiros hicieron una reverencia, y Elsa salió de la habitación con suma gracia, nuevamente luchando consigo misma frenando su instinto de correr.

Cuando estuvo lejos del campo de visión de sus subordinados, deshizo la prisión del moño en la parte trasera de su cabeza, liberando su cabello para que estuviera en su habitual trenza. Sonrió con ganas, y se apresuró hacia afuera. Guiándose por el olor de la joven no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla. La vio sobre una rama, recargada contra el tronco del pino. Elsa no gastó ni un segundo más y subió hasta estar a la altura de la cazadora, quien no se había percatado de su presencia. La vampira se acercó lentamente a su oído.

"Buenas noches." La pelirroja saltó sorprendida, alejándose del sonido, y Elsa la tomó de la mano antes de que cayera, devolviéndola a su posición inicial. La cazadora la fulminó con la mirada, y Elsa rió desvergonzadamente, claramente divertida. "Lo siento, no pude evitarlo."

La humana suspiró, un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, el nerviosismo había retornado a ella.

"¿Q-qué…?" Carraspeó, aclarando su garganta. Intentó de nuevo. "¿Qué h-haces aquí?" Elsa rió nuevamente.

"Aquí vivo por el momento." La cazadora sintió la necesidad de golpearse en la frente. "La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"

"Lo siento, es clasificado." Respondió juguetonamente desdeñosa. Elsa fingió sentirse ofendida.

"Oh, por un momento creí que habías venido a verme." La humana tragó audiblemente sonrojándose, y Elsa volvió a reír. "Señorita cazadora, ¿Es un sonrojo lo que noto en sus mejillas?" La joven volteó el rostro.

"Claro que no, tienes mala vista."

Elsa se acercó a ella, haciendo que su acompañante se removiera incómoda. Colocó su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de la chica, instándola a mirarla. Definitivamente disfrutaba las reacciones de la pelirroja pero, provocarlas ella misma, era diferente. No podía tener suficiente. _Es casi hipnotizante._ Acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, prestando atención a sus facciones. _Es realmente hermosa._ Azul hielo se encontró con verde-agua; la cazadora la examinaba con la misma intensidad con que ella misma lo hacía. Elsa sonrió con timidez, súbitamente consciente de sí misma. Bajó sus manos, poniéndolas sobre su regazo, sin perder el contacto visual.

"¿Cómo está tu herida?" Preguntó de pronto. La joven sacudió la cabeza, de vuelta en la realidad.

"Ah, eso… B-bien, no es nada grave, sobreviviré. Soy dura." Respondió agitando el brazo, rechazando la preocupación de la vampira. "No moriré tan fácilmente, hace falta más que eso para matarme." Aclaró riendo alegremente. La rubia se unió a sus risas. "¿Cómo estás tú?" Elsa la miró con extrañeza. _Es un vampiro, boba._ Se reclamó mentalmente la joven. "Oh, es verdad, ustedes sanan al instante." Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. "Por supuesto que estás bien, y ahora estoy haciendo el ridículo siguiendo hablando así. ¡Oh, Dios! Calla, por favor." Elsa no pudo aguantar y estalló en risas, la cazadora era demasiado adorable. Ella hizo un puchero, su rostro casi tan rojo como su cabello.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que sucedía entre las dos chicas, los vampiros ya llevaban a cabo su maniático plan; no iban a quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras eran invadidos por desagradables humanos, a pesar de las órdenes de su líder. William, y Julia, junto con los demás miembros de la guardia se habían retirado a sus aposentos minutos después de la partida de Elsa; así que no había nadie con autoridad que les impidiera cumplir su cometido. Por medio de los pasadizos bajo tierra, uno de ellos había ido al pueblo y debía estar por regresar con la carnada. Esperaron pacientemente sentados alrededor de la mesa, sólo faltaba que los cazadores cayeran en la trampa.

Fuera, en el gran portal, Hans y Aidrien vigilaban la entrada, cuando a lo lejos divisaron una silueta cargando algo sobre su hombro; venía veloz, pero no a toda velocidad como solían hacerlo los vampiros._ ¿Qué sucede aquí?_ Se preguntó Hans sin remover la vista de la silueta, pasó bajo él, entrando al castillo. Aidrien se reunió con él.

"¿Viste eso? ¿Crees qué…?" Susurró, en su voz la alarma que corría por sus propias venas. _Dudo que los vampiros sean tan estúpidos como para… _Entonces, un grito desgarrador cortó el frío aire, congelando al par de cazadores. En efecto, un grito humano. "¡Hans, espera!"

Pero, Hans ya estaba en el suelo, corriendo hacia adentro sin pensarlo dos veces.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Nuevamente aquí estoy trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Una vez más quiero agradecerles por su gran apoyo, de verdad significa mucho para mí. Todas sus palabras de aliento me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Son lo máximo! Bueno, quiero hacerles un aviso: en los próximos días modificaré un poco la historia de Olaf, probablemente solo será su edad. Ya verán más adelante el motivo. ;3 Gracias por seguir conmigo :D ¡Los quiero!**

* * *

Hans corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, su respiración estaba tan agitada que sentía como sus pulmones ardían, tratando de ajustarse al ritmo con que el aire entraba y salía. El pánico se encontró con la adrenalina dentro de sus venas al escuchar el primero grito de la víctima de sus enemigos; era una mujer, y su voz era tal como la recordaba. El dolor oprimió su pecho; su razón le repetía una y otra vez que la mujer que estaba dentro del castillo no era su madre, y que su mente sólo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero su instinto y su dolor lo impulsaban a dar cada vez más grandes zancadas hacia delante. Pronto estaría cerca de la puerta, y si entraba, en el estado en el que se encontraba, todo estaría perdido, pero no podía parar. Debía salvar a esa mujer a toda costa.

Aidrien corriendo en persecución de Hans, sacó una especie de silbato de su bolsillo y sopló; un pitido agudo y penetrante rompió la calma de la noche, dándoles señal a los demás cazadores para que se reunieran con él, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Podía escuchar las macabras carcajadas de los chupasangre, disfrutando su sangrienta hazaña, dentro del castillo, incluso le pareció que lo hacían a propósito y eso lo inquieto en sobre manera, de haber una batalla ellos no sobrevivirían. Los vampiros los sobre pasaban en número. La ansiedad únicamente le hizo apretar el paso, alcanzando a Hans justo antes de que irrumpiera en el dominio enemigo. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared, inmovilizándolo. Hans maldijo quedándose sin aliento.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso quieres suicidarte?" Exigió el joven cazador, luchando por mantener a su amigo quieto, éste se removía tratando de deshacerse del agarre que lo aprisionaba. No podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, no podía permitir que los monstruos lograran su cometido; debía salvarla, _tenía_ que salvarla. Miró a Aidrien con el semblante retraído por la furia y el dolor que lo embargaban.

"¡Déjame ir, tengo que detenerlos! ¡_Tengo_ que detenerlos, Aidrien!" Hans volvió a retorcerse contra los brazos de su compañero. Aidrien lo contempló; la indecisión claramente pintada en sus facciones. Podía entender la frustración de su amigo, y quería, tanto como él, detener a sus enemigos pero, la pequeña parte de su cerebro, que aún mantenía un poco de sensatez, lo obligaba a plantarse ahí para evitar una tragedia.

"Tranquilízate, hermano. Tengo tantos deseos como tú de intervenir, pero…" Respiró profundo, sin embargo ayudó poco a sus nervios. Gruñó con frustración. "Moriremos si entramos ahí." Concluyó mirando fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo, quién le devolvió la mirada. Aidrien podía notar en ellos la desesperación, tras la furia que emanaban. Pareciera como si no le importara nada más que entrar en acción.

"Tengo que salvarla." Dijo en un hilo de voz, Aidrien apenas y lo captó. Hans tenía en claro lo que tenía que hacer, y lo único que le alegraba era que Anna no estuviera ahí, ella no tenía que morir por una causa perdida, pero él… "Tengo que intentarlo."

Aidrien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Hans siempre era el líder, la persona compuesta, sensata y prudente, no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento esta noche. Exhaló derrotado, lo seguiría, de eso no había duda.

"Bien… Al menos espera un momento. He dado la señal, los demás deben estar por llegar." Dijo soltando al otro cazador, quien lo miró con horror.

"¡¿Hiciste qué?!" Hans lo empujó, recibiendo un _hey_ como respuesta. _No no no no, Anna, no vengas._ Rezó con desesperación esperando que los dioses escucharan por una vez su plegaria e hicieran que, por un milagro, la joven no escuchara la señal. Se secó el sudor frío de la frente con la palma de la mano, como si la acción le ayudara a deshacerse de la sensación de inquietud que recorría su cuerpo. Fulminó con la mirada a Aidrien por un momento antes de resoplar. "Bien, pero quiero a mi hermana fuera de esto. Si la ves quiero que la mandes de regreso. ¿Entendido?" Aidrien asintió, podía conceder esa petición.

Pasados unos momentos, se reunieron con ellos, Kristoff y Jim, parecían como si hubieran estado esperando la batalla, pues empuñaban sus espadas desenvainadas en sus manos. Para el alivio de Hans, no hubo señal de Anna por ningún lado. Le explicó con rapidez la situación a sus compañeros, en quienes creció la impaciencia junto con la repulsión y la ira, sin embargo, Hans, no los hizo esperar más. Desenvainando su propia espada, irrumpió en el castillo.

* * *

Anna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y la sangre en sus venas helarse, al captar el sonido del silbato de los cazadores. Se sintió como si recibiera un balde de agua fría encima, para hacerla despertar del ameno sueño en el que estaba sumida. Miró a Elsa con creciente ansiedad y terror, combinado con tristeza y añoranza. _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Anna? ¡Lo prometiste! ¿Acaso quieres morir? _Se recriminó alejándose de la vampira todo lo que la rama se lo permitió. Elsa notó la inquietud en las facciones de la pelirroja, y frunció el ceño ante la súbita acción que tomó sin comprender el porqué del cambio en la cazadora, preguntándose si tendría algo que ver con el pitido que escuchó momentos antes. Se acercó a ella lentamente, mirándola con preocupación, a lo que la humana solo reaccionó tratando de alejarse más. Elsa no se inmutó, contrario a lo que la cazadora esperaba.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la rubia colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de la joven, quien se encogió ante el contacto. _¡Es una vampira, aléjate! ¡No deberías sentirte aliviada por su gesto!_ Le gritó la parte sensata de su mente. _Vete, no debes estar aquí, Anna._ La pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza y convirtió sus manos en puños sobre su regazo en claro conflicto. Debía actuar como la cazadora que era. Quisiera o no los vampiros y los cazadores no debían relacionarse; aquél era su destino. Suspiró internamente.

Elsa la contemplaba atentamente, podía sentir la ansiedad proveniente de la humana, y pese a su propia impaciencia, esperó a que la pelirroja hablara. Cuando ésta al fin abrió los ojos, su semblante era frío y calculador, y su postura parecía ausente de la tensión que la embargaba hacia unos instantes; la expresión no encajaba con la personalidad de la cazadora, era casi como si la hubiesen reemplazado por alguien completamente distinto. Sin embargo, Elsa no dejó pasar el hecho de que las manos de la joven permanecían cerradas en forma de puño, reconoció el gesto, pues así era como ella misma se controlaba en situaciones desagradables.

"Debo irme" Dijo simplemente, bajando del árbol. Elsa se quedó congelada donde estaba. _Espera, ¿qué?_ Bajó de un salto, siguiendo a la pelirroja, que ya estaba corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provino el pitido. La alcanzó tomándola delicadamente del puño, obligándola a detenerse.

"¡Espera! ¿Por qué te vas?" Anna luchó contra su deseo de volverse y disculparse, pero su deber se lo impedía. _Solo déjame ir, por favor… por favor. _Suplicó en silencio, sabía que si la vampira continuaba deteniéndola, haría que su decisión flaqueara, y no podía darse ese lujo.

"Suéltame" Urgió la pelirroja, aún sin voltear. Apretó más el puño y esto no pasó desapercibido por Elsa. Cuando la rubia no obedeció, Anna se volvió, y se arrepintió al instante al ver la expresión herida de la vampira. "Suéltame, por favor, Elsa…"

Aquella era la primera vez que la cazadora usaba el nombre de Elsa frente a ella y la sensación dejó un sabor agridulce en su paladar, pues aquella sería la primera y última vez. Era una despedida. Anna resistió el deseo de llorar. Elsa la observó sorprendida, era como si nunca hubiera oído su nombre de verdad, como si no existiera hasta el momento en que la pelirroja lo pronunció y hubiera cobrado significado en el preciso instante en que salió de su boca; sin embargo, pudo escuchar en su tono la emoción contenida de la joven.

"¿Por qué?..." Y para contestar su pregunta, llegaron a los oídos de la vampira los sonidos de metal contra metal en conjunto con gritos y gruñidos provenientes del interior de su hogar temporal. _¿Qué rayos están haciendo? _La realización la hizo gruñir, ese era el motivo por el cuál la joven debía irse. Los cazadores se habían visto forzados a luchar. "Ahora entiendo… Ve" Dijo soltándola con un suspiro, volteando hacia el muro del castillo. La acción le costó todo su auto-control. Anna retrocedió insegura, hasta que volvió a correr, deteniéndose para lanzar una mirada anhelante en dirección a Elsa, quien la miró a tiempo para verla desaparecer al rodear la esquina del castillo.

_Esto no va a ser agradable._ Sentenció.

* * *

Dentro del castillo todo era un caos repleto de sangre, cenizas, y miembros desgarrados. El olor a sudor y metal impregnaba el aire, haciéndolo casi irrespirable. La batalla se había alargado inútilmente, pues desde el momento en que habían entrado, ya había sido demasiado tarde, la mujer había muerto desangrada y yacía sobre la mesa de roble ante los ojos iracundos de los cazadores y las sonrisas complacidas de los vampiros. Aquello solo logró desatar lo inevitable.

Hans había perdido ya la cuenta de todos los rasguños y mordidas que había recibido. Hacia bastante tiempo que había perdido de vista a sus compañeros entre el tumulto; aunque estaba casi seguro de que continuaban con vida, podía escuchar los constantes gruñidos de sus enemigos. Gran parte de su ropa estaba hecha jirones, y teñida en carmesí. Se limpió el sudor que le entraba en los ojos, y sintió calor en la pierna e inmediatamente el dolor, había recibido el corte de una espada en el muslo. Hans alzó la mirada para ver a un vampiro sonriéndole con burlona satisfacción, mostrándole los enormes colmillos. Hans lanzó un ataque frontal, el cual fue eludido, intentó de nuevo, esta vez cortando el abdomen de su agresor, pateándolo para alejarlo de él. En ese momento otro vampiro se lanzó sobre su espalda, mordiéndole el cuello, Hans gritó de dolor. Lo tomó de la camisa y usó su peso para lanzarlo hacia adelante; acto seguido clavó una estaca en su pecho haciéndolo estallar. Un grito lo hizo correr de vuelta al vestíbulo. _Anna_. Se abrió paso repartiendo golpes y ataques, muertes y sangre, a su paso. Hasta que la divisó; su rostro, normalmente apacible, estaba contraído en una expresión de ira y dolor. La vio descubrir sus braceras y disparar, siguió la dirección de las flechas que se impactaron en el brazo de su objetivo. Hans descubrió con horror el motivo de la expresión de su hermana… A los pies del vampiro se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida de Aidrien.

Su cuerpo se movió por si solo, no se dio cuenta que corría hasta que su espada se encontró hundida en el pecho del asesino de su amigo. Una flecha lo atravesó para terminar el trabajo; el vampiro estalló en cenizas. Anna se unió a él, limpiando las lágrimas que no sabía que derramaba; violentamente, su hermana le fue arrebatada por el vampiro líder, que la rodeó con sus brazos, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento, y saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de Hans. Sin perder tiempo, el vampiro clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Anna, bebiendo con avidez. Anna gritó de dolor, mientras Hans iba, espada en mano, hacia ellos. Justo en ese momento, una fuerte ventisca irrumpió en el castillo, provocando que todos; vampiros y humanos, se detuvieran, a excepción del vampiro que bebía de la pelirroja.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Hans apenas y tuvo tiempo de captarlo. De repente, el vampiro que se había llevado a Anna salió volando por los aires chocando contra la pared con tal fuerza que dejó la piedra se quebró. Hans volvió la vista a su hermana que yacía sobre sus rodillas cubriendo la herida con su mano, mirando a alguien que le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse. Entonces la vio; había escuchado rumores sobre ella, tanto sobre su poder, como sobre su apariencia, pero nada que hubiese escuchado le hacía justicia a la belleza del ser junto a su hermana. Eran tan blanca como la nieve que controlaba y tan radiante como el hielo bajo el sol; sin embargo, seguía siendo un vampiro, y los vampiros eran monstruos.

Elsa suspiró internamente, momentáneamente aliviada cuando la cazadora tomó su mano permitiendo que la ayudara. Sentía como la furia y la rabia ardían dentro de ella desde que divisó la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella; un sucio y maldito monstruo alimentándose de su pelirroja. _¿Cómo se atreve? _Elsa gruñó, soltando a la joven con delicadeza dándole la espalda, escuchó los pasos de la cazadora alejarse y supuso que se había reunido con los suyos.

Cuando Anna estuvo al alcance, Hans la rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos, Kristoff y Jim flanqueándolos en posición de batalla, aún se encontraban en territorio enemigo. Anna no despegó la mirada de Elsa en ningún momento, seguía completamente sorprendida. Elsa la había salvado, había atacado a uno de su misma especie, solo por ella_. ¿Por qué?_

Elsa se volvió hacia sus subordinados con el rostro impasible, observando a cada uno con detenimiento, permitiendo que el silencio se extendiera como preámbulo para lo que venía. Cuando habló al fin, notó con satisfacción como la mayoría se encogía.

"¿Alguien puede tener la cortesía para explicarme la razón de esto?" Su voz llenó el vacío del castillo, haciendo eco y ni un ser se atrevió a contestarle. Elsa caminó frente a ellos con lentitud, haciendo resonar cada paso que daba, y Anna observó con silenciosa fascinación esta parte de Elsa hasta ahora desconocida para ella. "¿Nadie quiere explicarme?... Bien… ¡Julia, James, William!" Llamó, y los aludidos acudieron en un segundo, apareciendo inclinados ante ella.

"¿Podrían tener la delicadeza de explicarme qué sucedió y la razón por la cual decidieron no intervenir?" Preguntó con voz calmada, a pesar de su apenas contenida rabia. Afortunadamente era una experta en enmascarar, nadie notaba nunca lo que realmente sentía, para ellos no era más que la fría reina de hielo.

Julia pidió el derecho a hablar, siendo la vampira más cercana a Elsa. Se puso en pie cuando la rubia se lo concedió. Se dirigió hacia el vampiro que la reina había lanzado y lo trajo ante ella obligándolo a inclinarse con la frente contra el suelo.

"En vista de su ausencia, majestad, este ser decidió por si mismo actuar en contra de sus expresadas órdenes incitando a los demás a tenderle una trampa a los cazadores. Uno de ellos fue hasta el pueblo trayendo consigo a una mortal, quebrando nuevamente una de sus órdenes. Aparentemente, también causaron el deceso de uno de los cazadores." Anna se estremeció ante la última parte, y Hans la apretó más contra él. Elsa asintió reconociendo el reporte, invitándola a continuar. "En cuanto a nuestra falta de intervención, no hay excusa, y lo lamentamos, su majestad. Recibiremos cualquier castigo que tenga para nosotros." Concluyó volviendo a inclinarse.

"Está bien, Julia, trataré con ustedes en el futuro." Dijo Elsa tranquilamente, la amenaza implícita en su tono. Anna volvió a estremecerse. "En cuanto a ti…" Continuó volviéndose al vampiro a sus pies, quien se levantó mirándola a los ojos. Era mucho más alto que ella, pero esto no la intimidó.

"Yo no te debo nada, tú no eres mi reina. Eres una cobarde. Nosotros somos vampiros, somos más poderosos que los asquerosos mortales. Es simplemente nuestro derecho el beber de ellos…" Dijo desafiante. "Y muchos son deliciosos…" Prosiguió posando su mirada en Anna, lamiéndose los labios, para luego sonreírle. La cazadora sintió como su estómago se revolvía con asco. Eso fue suficiente para Elsa, su auto-control sobrepasó su límite.

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer del suelo grandes estalactitas de hielo que aprisionaron al vampiro haciendo presión aplastando entre ellas sus muñecas y su cuello, que sangraron al instante. Los cazadores retrocedieron sorprendidos, mientras el vampiro aullaba de dolor. Elsa se acercó a él con la mano frente a ella cerrándola gradualmente indicándole al hielo lo que debía hacer. Sus subordinados no se atrevieron a moverse ni un centímetro a pesar de que el vampiro clamaba por ayuda.

"¿No piensas disculparte?" Preguntó Elsa, mirándolo con fingida indiferencia, a lo que el vampiro sólo escupió a sus pies. "Bien." Y ante los ojos horrorizados de Anna, Elsa cerró la mano.

* * *

Anna se encontraba en su lugar habitual durante su guardia después del crepúsculo, estaba más distraída que de costumbre, muchas cosas habían pasado los días posteriores a la misión de vigilancia. Hacia unos días había tenido lugar el funeral de Aidrien, y los cazadores estaban volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad, acostumbrados, como estaban, a la pérdida. Lamentablemente, a su hermano le estaba costando un poco más, pues Aidrien había sido su amigo desde antes de que ella llegara a su vida. Anna se acostó sobre el techo con un brazo tras de su cabeza y el otro sobre su abdomen. Suspiró mirando el cielo estrellado. Además tenía otra cosa en mente: no había tenido noticias sobre la reina de hielo desde el incidente en el castillo. _Tal vez es mejor así, de cualquier manera ya me había despedido…_ Volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos. Desearía que todo fuera más fácil. _¿Por qué me está pasando esto? La odio de muchas formas, pero… _

"¿Te han mencionado que suspiras con bastante frecuencia?" Anna abrió los ojos de golpe rodando sobre sí para hacerle frente a la dueña de esa voz. Elsa estaba de pie en el borde al otro extremo del tejado. Le sonreía con esa sonrisa ladeada que usaba cuando bromeaba con ella, y Anna no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Se levantó y camino lentamente hacia ella con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

_La odio de muchas formas, pero… Creo que no me importa._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Mucho tiempo ausente *suspira* Lo lamento mucho, en serio. Mi vida ha sido un caos enorme y ahora casi nunca tengo tiempo libre... Pero bueno, no creo que les interese la historia de mi vida xD. Este cap. fue difícil de terminar, porque se borró como dos veces y luego lo hice, lo borré y lo volví a hacer porque no me gustaba, pero valió la pena. Sé que muchos de ustedes querían que alargara mis caps. y bueno, aquí está el resultado. Si los quieren más largos no duden en decirme. También quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir conmigo y por la paciencia que me tuvieron. ¡Son lo máximo! También quiero informarles que como disculpa por ausentarme tanto tiempo, estoy trabajando en dos nuevas historias (Elsanna por supuesto) una ambientada en un apocalípsis zombie, y la otra, la escribo en conjunto con una muy querida amiga, ambientada en SAO (sword art online). Espérenlas con ansias. ;3 Sin más, los dejo con la historia. Dejen reviews y denle follow :D por fi.**

* * *

_Tras haber cerrado su mano, Elsa hizo un movimiento con la muñeca, y su hielo se desvaneció en el acto. Sin nada que se lo impidiera, el cadáver del vampiro cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo entre un charco de sangre, salpicando los zapatos y el borde del vestido de la rubia. Elsa, sin inmutarse, no le dedicó ni un segundo más, se dio la media vuelta para mirar a James, quien entendió la silenciosa orden. En un segundo, desapareció, y con él, el cadáver. Elsa asintió en aprobación y volvió la mirada a sus subordinados, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción; ya había tomado el papel de la reina de hielo. _

"_Que sea una lección para todos ustedes. No habrá piedad para aquellos que osen retar mi autoridad." Habló con una voz clara y aparentemente calmada, lo cual solo la hacía sonar más amenazadora a los oídos de los vampiros. Ellos hicieron una profunda reverencia. "Que no vuelva a repetirse… Pueden retirarse." Apenas terminó la frase, la habitación se vio vacía, a excepción de los guardias reales, y los atónitos cazadores de quienes Elsa se había olvidado casi por completo. Se volvió hacia ellos, lo primero que vio fue la expresión de la pelirroja, su rostro reflejaba su desconcierto y repulsión. Elsa hizo caso omiso por el momento y se plantó frente a ellos, se asió del odio que sentía por los humanos, haciendo a un lado la molestia que sentía debido al gesto de la joven cazadora. _

"_El culpable ha sido castigado, no les debemos nada. Pueden retirarse, cazadores, no tienen nada más que hacer aquí." Declaró con voz grave y más elevada que de costumbre. Se oyeron un par de protestas, pero al final, el líder, que aún tenía los brazos alrededor de la pelirroja, les ordenó retirarse. Elsa buscó la mirada de la joven, pero no encontró nada, ella ahora miraba al suelo escondiéndose entre los brazos del cazador. Les dio la espalda deseando deshacerse de la sensación de opresión en su pecho tratando de darle nombre. ¿Rabia? ¿Preocupación?... ¿Dolor? Eso era imposible. Ella no sentía dolor desde su renacimiento. Hizo una seña con la mano a Julia. La mujer la miró incrédula, pues la reina de hielo jamás se habría comportado de esa manera tan conciliadora, pero asintió, y se plantó frente a los cazadores._

"_La reina les permitirá usar uno de sus carruajes, siéntanse libres de disponer de el para transportar a su hermano caído." Y sin más, atravesaron uno a uno el umbral de la puerta. Y la pelirroja jamás miró atrás._

Ahora esa misma pelirroja estaba recostada a unos metros de ella con la vista fija en el cielo sin percatarse de la presencia de la vampira. _Vaya que es descuidada_. Sintió una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro como solía ocurrirle cuando estaba a su alrededor. La observó el tiempo suficiente para acompasar su respiración con la suya inconscientemente, siendo éste el motivo por el que notó los regulares suspiros que partían de su boca y se preguntó en qué dirección andarían vagando los pensamientos de la joven. Con lo poco que conocía de ella gracias a sus observaciones estaba casi segura de que pensaba en lo ocurrido en el castillo. Por lo menos ahora la cazadora sabía exactamente lo peligrosa que realmente era. No es como si importara; había decidido que la pelirroja sería suya de cualquier manera.

"¿Te han mencionado que suspiras con bastante frecuencia?" Dijo en voz alta con un tono burlón pintando su voz. Sonrió como solo sabía hacerlo en presencia de la humana. Contempló pacientemente divertida como la chica rodaba sobre sí misma para hacerle frente, y sintió su sonrisa ampliarse al recibir una en respuesta. La cazadora caminó a paso lento hacia ella con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda, su sonrisa no flaqueó en ningún momento hasta que estuvo frente a ella, cuando, para sorpresa de la vampira, Anna golpeó con fuerza su brazo. Elsa retrocedió un paso sobresaltada cubriendo inmediatamente su brazo con su mano izquierda. _Pero… ¿Qué? Ella… Acaba de golpearme._ Devolvió sus ojos incrédulos a la cazadora.

"Eso es por preocuparme." Siseó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño fulminándola con la mirada. Elsa se sobó el brazo inconscientemente sin salir de su sorpresa. Jamás nadie se había atrevido a tocarla con semejante familiaridad (a menos que tuviera deseos suicidas), mucho menos golpearla por una razón tan superficial, y sin embargo; aquí estaba esta humana con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho, reclamándole por provocarle preocupación. _Espera, ¿preocupación?_ Las cejas de la vampira se alzaron con la realización. La cazadora había estado preocupada por ella. Recuperándose de su ensimismamiento, Elsa transformó su gesto de incredulidad, reemplazándolo con una amplia sonrisa juguetona. Bajó la mano que cubría el lugar agredido y tomó unos pasos hacia la pelirroja.

"¿Preocupada por un vampiro?" Elsa negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. La aludida palideció notablemente, había actuado sin pensar nuevamente. "Eso no está bien, cazadora."

"Yo… Tú… ¡Agh!" La joven se quedó sin palabras, no podía dar una explicación que no terminara con ella siendo ridiculizada por la rubia, así que frustrada solo le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella. _¡Vamos, Anna! ¿Qué sucede contigo? _Se golpeó mentalmente. Se había dejado llevar por el alivio que la había embargado al ver a Elsa. _Dijiste que no te importaba…_ Olvidó por un momento que la vampira la contemplaba con sumo interés. Elsa se acercó, apareciendo junto a la pelirroja en un segundo.

"¿Tanto me extrañaste?" Susurró, y Anna se echó hacia atrás cubriendo su oído. Elsa rió claramente divertida. La cazadora era un libro abierto. Le intrigaba saber cuál era la razón detrás de su adorable frustración. _Quizás ya siente algo por mí… Eso me hará las cosas más fáciles. _Pensó con satisfacción.

"¡P-por supuesto que no!" Elsa volvió a reír, acercándose de nuevo a la joven. Tomó su mano atraiéndola hacia ella, y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, con su mano libre sosteniendo su barbilla. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del de la joven. Anna se resistió por un momento, hasta que su mirada se vio atrapada en la intensidad que irradiaban los ojos de su acompañante. _¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? _Había algo en los ojos de la vampira, algo que no era enteramente seducción o desdén, era algo no tan tangible; sutil, escondido al fondo del azul hielo. Transmitía algo de tristeza, como si al mirar sus ojos, tuviera un atisbo de todo lo que Elsa había visto. La curiosidad corrió por su cuerpo, invitándola a preguntar pero, Anna no se atrevería. No debía hacerlo.

"¿Estás segura?" Susurró de nuevo la vampira haciéndola perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Anna tragó saliva con dificultad, su cuerpo temblaba en contra de su voluntad, y sabía que, de no ser por Elsa, sus rodillas ya habrían cedido. En ese momento, todo en lo que podía concentrarse era la sensación de las manos de la vampira sobre su piel. Estaban frías, tan frías como el hielo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el resto de su cuerpo tendría la misma temperatura. Se sonrojó y sacudió el pensamiento de su mente. _¡¿Qué te sucede?! Se supone que debes alejarte de ella, no al revés._ Encontrando la conexión entre su cerebro y sus extremidades, empujó a la rubia con fuerza, quién solo rió de nuevo.

"S-sí, e-estoy segura." Tartamudeó, y eso fue suficiente confirmación para Elsa.

"Ahora sé que realmente me extrañaste." La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y le mostró la lengua.

"Yo no te extrañé, sólo me preocupé un poco. Existe una gran diferencia." Le dio nuevamente la espalda caminando de vuelta a su puesto. No estaba mintiendo, se había preocupado por ella debido a que la salvó, matando a uno de los suyos en el proceso. Pensó que quizás tomarían represalias contra ella y que aquel era el motivo de su ausencia. A decir verdad también se preguntaba la razón por la cual la reina de hielo había decidido salvarla, no era como si no se diera cuenta del odio, tan parecido al suyo por los vampiros, que sentía por los humanos. Anna la había salvado una vez, pero eso no quería decir que Elsa también lo haría, sin embargo, así fue. _¿Por qué?_ Inconsciente de los pensamientos de la pelirroja, Elsa rió por lo bajo, atrapada en los suyos. Realmente la humana tenía un efecto relajante, un efecto que resultaba extrañamente adictivo para alguien como ella, tan sumida en el control y el poder que conlleva su posición. Era fácil estar a su alrededor, haciendo a un lado el delicioso aroma de su sangre, a pesar de que olía cada vez mejor. _¿Por qué será que me resulta tan familiar? _Ciertamente en su primer encuentro, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse sobre su cuello._ Aunque esa era mi intención… _Ahora le alegraba no haberlo hecho, de lo contrario no se encontraría tan entretenida como lo estaba ahora.

Anna se sentó enfurruñada a la orilla del techo. Por alguna razón, en cada encuentro con la vampira terminaba frustrada, la rubia parecía poder leerla con desagradable facilidad y eso no era nada bueno. La escuchó sentarse a su lado, pero no se volvió para comprobarlo. Era desconcertante la entera situación, no entendía el efecto que la vampira tenía en ella. Para empezar se suponía que ni siquiera debería estar allí conversando con ella nuevamente, se lo había prometido a Kristoff, se lo había prometido a sí misma. Tenía suerte de que nadie la hubiera descubierto, de lo contrario, estaba segura de que su cuerpo ya estaría pendiendo de una soga.

"Existe una diferencia, estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, sentiste ambos durante mi ausencia." Comentó la vampira interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja. Anna no necesitaba mirarla para saber que continuaba sonriendo burlonamente a costa suya. Bufó.

"No te creas tan importante, vampiro." Casi gruñó, suscitando una risa de parte de Elsa, quien ya se esperaba esa respuesta. La vampira se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su oído nuevamente.

"Pero lo soy. Lo soy para ti, cazadora." Susurró y la aludida se estremeció, sonrojándose, pero cuando se volvió para replicar, Elsa se había ido.

Anna sintió como la decepción se acentuaba en su pecho. _Ya basta, debes detener esto, Anna. No va a terminar bien. No deberías sentirte decepcionada solo porque no está aquí, no es como si fuera realmente importante… ¿o, sí? _Escondió su rostro entre sus manos en frustración, tenía demasiado que pensar: Hans, misiones, entrenamientos… Elsa. Suspiró. _Necesito unas vacaciones. _

Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que, nuevamente, no notó que era observada hasta que alguien la tomó por la cintura levantándola en vilo. Anna luchó contra su opresor para liberarse. No podía creerlo, había sido sorprendida dos veces en el mismo día. Tal vez estaba perdiendo sus facultades. Gruñó, había estado demasiado distraída últimamente. Pabbie le había enseñado mejor que esto_. ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_ Desde el momento en que se topó con Elsa en el castillo no parecía ser capaz de concentrarse. Ella solía ser especialmente buena escuchando, incluso tenía la habilidad de identificar el sonido de los pasos de quién se acercaba a ella. _Bueno, ahora no es el momento de pensar en ello._ Gimió y con toda la fuerza que logró conjurar golpeó el estómago de su atacante con el codo. El hombre jadeó con sorpresa y la soltó en el acto, retrocediendo unos pasos. Anna tomó ventaja de ello y se giró lista para acabar con él, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo para ver a su mejor amigo de pie frente a ella sobando su estómago.

"¡Kristoff! ¡¿Qué demonios?!" Bajó sus puños fulminando a su amigo con la mirada. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Acaso estás tratando de matarme de un infarto o algo?! ¡Porque casi lo logras!" Kristoff solo rio subiendo sus manos frente a él en gesto de rendición.

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte de esa manera. A decir verdad, no creí que eso pudiera pasar" Anna se encogió de hombros nerviosamente. Antes realmente eso hubiera sido improbable.

"S-Sí, he estado un poco distraída, creo" Contestó rascando la parte trasera de su cuello con incomodidad. Kristoff la miró levantando la ceja, en su gesto escéptico la pregunta silenciosa. Anna se movió nerviosa bajo el escrutinio de su amigo. Se mordió el labio. _¿Por qué tengo que ser un libro abierto?_ Odiaba eso de sí misma. "Es solo que…" Suspiró. "Es solo que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, ¿sabes?" No era exactamente una mentira, pero tampoco era completamente la verdad, sin embargo pareció funcionar, ya que la mirada de Kristoff se transformó en una de preocupación, comprendiendo lo implícito.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Anna suspiró. Realmente no quería hablar de ello en ese momento, pensar en ello casi todo el tiempo ya era bastante duro para ella. _Hans… _Su hermano que llevaba ya una semana encerrado en su habitación, aislado en duelo por la muerte de Aidrien. Le había tomado un par de días lograr que la dejara entrar, y otro par que comiera algo, sin embargo, aún no decía palabra alguna. Anna sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al recordarlo y luchó por evitar derramarlas. Sólo hablar del sufrimiento de su hermano era suficiente para cambiar por completo su humor hasta llevarla al borde de las lágrimas. Kristoff lo notó y rápidamente la abrazó. _Oh, no… Kristoff…_ Sin poder contenerse rompió en llanto. Tal vez eran demasiadas cosas acumuladas dentro de ella, tal vez era el hecho de que se sentía mejor en el abrazo de su amigo; en realidad no importaba, por fin se permitió llorar. De verdad intentaba mantenerse fuerte para serle de utilidad a su hermano y no preocupar a nadie, pero el peso era abrumador, ya no sabía que hacer. Su amigo acarició su espalda con movimientos circulares, tratando de calmarla, susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Al cabo de unos minutos, Anna se recuperó lo suficiente para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, ante la cual Kristoff frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Anna tratará de ocultar lo que sentía. La pelirroja se alejó de él para sentarse de nuevo al borde del techo seguida por su amigo.

"Lo lamento, no tenía la intención de ponerme a llorar. No sé que me pasó." Rió sin humor, y el ceño fruncido de Kristoff se intensificó. Odiaba ver a Anna de esa manera tan triste. "Hans… va despacio pero creo que está mejorando. Ayer logré que comiera un poco de mi porción de comida además de la suya. Eso es un avance, ¿No?" Comentó tratando de sentirse orgullosa, pero no lo logró. Suspiró y miró a Kristoff quien mantenía ese gesto de desaprobación y tristeza fijo en ella. "No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien, sólo me sentía un poco cansada, creo." Sonrió lo mejor que pudo. "En serio, estoy bien. Soy fuerte y lograré que Hans esté bien en nada de tiempo. Ya verás." Kristoff suspiró. Discutir con ella no los llevaría a ningún lado.

"Yo sé que tú puedes, pequitas." Dijo revolviendo su cabello ganándose un hey y un pequeño empujón en respuesta. "Tu hermano, al igual que tú, es fuerte, saldrá de esta. Sobre todo teniéndote a ti ayudándolo. Sólo no olvides que no estás sola." Anna lo miró suavizando sus propias facciones. Le sonrió y asintió, no confiando en su capacidad para no romper en llanto de nuevo. Kristoff le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego mirarla con expresión juguetona. "Así que… Te vi hablando con tu amor hace un rato" Anna palideció notablemente, no se esperaba semejante cambio de tema. ¿A qué se refería? ¿La había visto con Elsa? No podía ser. Para empezar, Kristoff seguramente ya ni la recordaba, y de ser así no estaría tan calmado diciéndole aquello en ese momento. En segundo, Elsa no era su amor, ni siquiera se acercaba a considerarla su amiga. Además no había forma de que interpretara su interacción como una relación amorosa. Pensó en la forma en que Elsa la había tomado de la cintura, y su proximidad. Sintió el color subirle a las mejillas. Pero, ella ni siquiera pensaba en Elsa de esa manera… _¿O, sí?_

"N-No sé de qué me estás hablando." Miró hacía otro lado tratando de ocultar su rostro ruborizado.

"¡Aww, estás roja!" Anna se volvió y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡C-Claro que no!"

"¡Claro que sí! Vaya, no pensé que Andrew te gustara tanto, y yo que pensé que apenas y lo notabas" _Espera, ¿qué? ¿Andrew? _Suspiró aliviada. Ese joven con el que pasaba horas platicando de todo y nada, que la hacía reír constantemente. Pero, él era sólo su amigo, no estaba interesado en ella. ¿Por qué Kristoff pensaría eso?

"¿De qué estás hablando? Andrew no me gusta, es decir, es agradable y todo, pero no me gusta de esa forma. Además, él no está interesado en mí" Kristoff levantó las cejas con sorpresa ante la inesperada respuesta.

"Pequitas, yo sé que eres distraída, pero ese chico está muy enamorado de ti, se nota a leguas. Por un momento pensé que también te gustaba, platicas mucho con él. Además de que él busca cualquier excusa para hablar contigo y aún más para abrazarte o tocarte de alguna forma." Anna rió y sacudió la cabeza. Eso era ridículo.

"Bueno, eso es verdad, pero es porque realmente me agrada. Pero, ya te lo dije, él no me ve de esa manera. Somos compañeros, camaradas." Kristoff puso los ojos en blanco.

"En verdad eres distraída e ingenua. No podrías reconocer a alguien enamorado de ti aunque te lo dijera de frente." Anna se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Entonces Kristoff alzó las cejas al registrar lo dicho. "Espera, si no te gusta Andrew, entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando mencione a tu supuesto amor? ¿A quién creíste que me refería?" Anna se paralizó, la risa muriendo en sus labios. Había cavado su propia tumba. Kristoff la observó con creciente curiosidad ante su lenguaje corporal. "Pequitas, ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?" Preguntó con incredulidad. La pelirroja no sabía que contestar, era raro que ella se quedara sin habla, y justo cuando necesitaba de las palabras, estas decidían fallarle. No estaba enamorada, jamás se había sentido enamorada, y especialmente, no estaba enamorada de Elsa, apenas y la conocía. Pero, siendo honesta, la vampira la desconcertaba, la intrigaba y la frustraba como nadie. _Eso no quiere decir que estoy enamorada, es simple curiosidad. Sí, eso es_. Era cierto que Elsa era la única vampira con quien había interactuado jamás, olvidando casi por completo su naturaleza, y definitivamente, se preguntaba la razón sin llegar aún a una conclusión, pero ella era una cazadora, y debía comportarse como tal. "¿Pequitas?" _Oh, es verdad. Espera una respuesta. _Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad.

"No estoy enamorada de nadie, Kris. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa tu pregunta. Ya sabes como soy." Rio nerviosamente. "Además, no tengo tiempo para eso. Ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que pasa en mi vida para sumarle otra persona y más sentimientos." Esperaba que esa respuesta lo apaciguara, y nuevamente, pareció funcionar, ya que Kristoff le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

"No te lo tomes tan en serio, pequitas. Sólo te molestaba" Sonrió ampliamente y Anna lo empujó de vuelta.

"Vete de aquí, rey de los renos. Estás interrumpiendo mi vigilancia y Pabbie nos cortará la cabeza si nos descubre." Bromeó y Kristoff se golpeó la frente, recordando la razón de su visita.

"¡Pabbie! ¡Es cierto!" Anna se sobresaltó con el súbito grito de su amigo. "Me envió a que te dijera que por hoy estás libre de tus deberes de vigilancia porque quiere verte en su cámara del horror. Alguien te relevará en un rato." La pelirroja rio ante el nombre que Kristoff le había dado al despacho de Pabbie.

"Bien, no hay que hacerlo esperar"

* * *

Por su parte, Elsa había estado muy atenta a la interacción de ambos amigos. Había escuchado los pasos del muchacho acercándose a ellas, y por ello había optado por irse antes de que la viera. No necesitaba que un cazador alejara a la pelirroja de ella. Sin embargo, se quedó lo suficientemente cerca esperando regresar con ella una vez que el intruso se fuera. Observó como la sonrisa de la cazadora se desvanecía al momento en que el otro cazador le preguntaba por el bienestar de alguien más. No esperaba que Anna llorara en sus brazos, haciéndola sentir una opresión en su pecho ante la vista de sus lágrimas y sufrimiento. Jamás había visto a la joven actuar de esa manera tan vulnerable. Pero, suponía que debía esperarlo ya que ella había demostrado ser una persona extremadamente amable y empática, incluso con ella que era su enemiga natural. Era normal que alguien como ella sintiera demasiado. Suspiró al descubrir que el hombre por el que ella sufría era su hermano. _Así que su hermano le está causando problemas sólo porque no puede consigo mismo._ Gruñó molesta. El imbécil tenía suerte de tener a la pelirroja como hermana, ¿Por qué andaría por ahí haciéndole la vida difícil? Ella se encargaría de que eso cambiara. Al cabo de unos segundos notó otra cosa que le causó incomodidad: no conocía el nombre de la cazadora. No es como si no lo hubiese notado anteriormente, sino que no le había molestado hasta ese instante en que el muchacho sólo se refería a ella por su ridículo apodo. Volvió a gruñir, sentía como si deliberadamente le ocultaran el nombre de la cazadora solo para restregarle en la cara su ignorancia. Sin embargo, pronto se vio distraída de este detalle, pues el joven le había hecho un comentario a la pelirroja que le era imposible ignorar. _¿Su amor?_ Su interés se disparó por la manera en que la cazadora reaccionó, su sonrojo era evidente. _Así que está enamorada._ Sintió como el hielo dentro de ella se removía tratando de salir debido a la ira que la embargó. Pero, ¿Ira, por qué? Si la cazadora no era más que un juguete para ella. No importaba si estaba enamorada o no; no necesitaba su amor, sólo su cuerpo, su obediencia. Claro que le interesaba, pero era simple curiosidad. Obtenerla era un reto auto-impuesto. Definitivamente ese era el motivo, alguien se había metido con su propiedad. _Andrew... Bien, no importa, pronto dejará de estorbarme. Ella será mía. _En su mente comenzó a planearlo todo: como lo seduciría y lo convencería de seguirla a las afueras del pueblo, pudo ver la sonrisa estúpida que le dedicaría ante la distinción que le dedicó, y también pudo ver su rostro transformándose en un gesto aterrorizado. Planeó la forma en que destrozaría su garganta incluso antes de que pudiese pensar en gritar, como bebería su sangre hasta saciar su sed…

"¿De qué estás hablando? Andrew no me gusta…" La escuchó decir y el interés de Elsa se vio enganchado de nuevo. Frunció el ceño en frustración al no tener un nombre que perseguir. Aunque, a decir verdad, incluso si Andrew no le interesaba a la joven, aún suponía una amenaza. Tendría que encargarse de él.

"Pequitas, ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?"_ Un nombre es todo lo que necesito. No voy a compartir a mi juguete. _Siseó dentro de su mente, para luego sentirse ligeramente aliviada y satisfecha con la respuesta de la pelirroja, aunque intrigada por el motivo de sus sonrojos y vacilación al contestar. De esa conversación no estaba sacando nada, le preguntaría ella misma en su siguiente visita.

* * *

Anna se encontraba jugando con sus manos, mirando a cualquier lado excepto a la puerta del despacho. Llevaba unos minutos esperando y ya estaba completamente nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de la razón por la cual había sido convocada. Se había estrujado el cerebro buscando el momento en que había metido el pie, pero no lograba evocarlo. _Quizás sólo me extraña... _Pensó con optimismo._ Sí, claro. _Justo entonces, se abre la puerta y entra Pabbie con aire severo_. ¡Oh, no! No saldré de esta con vida._ Tragó saliva audiblemente mientras su líder tomaba asiento en frente a ella.

"Anna, tranquilízate. No estás en problemas." Aclaró Pabbie cortando el silencio al ver la posición tensa en que se encontraba su discípula.

"¿N-No lo estoy?" Preguntó con incredulidad. _Bueno, eso es nuevo._

"No, no lo estás. Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Se trata de tu hermano." Inmediatamente sintió el pánico recorrer sus venas.

"¿Qué sucede con Hans? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien?..."

"Nada le sucedió. Tranquila, pequeña." Anna suspiró aliviada. "Pero, estoy preocupado por él. Ha estado fuera de sí por mucho tiempo y el consejo está inquieto. Planean relevarlo de todos sus cargos, si no muestra indicios de mejora." La pelirroja palideció.

"¿Relevarlo? Es decir, ¿Suspenderlo?" Pabbie asintió, y por un momento pareció más viejo de lo que realmente era.

"Creen que lo sucedido en el castillo fue su culpa, pues él los lanzó a la batalla innecesariamente…"

"Ellos… ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!" Se levantó de su asiento horrorizada "¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No fue su culpa, estaba intentando salvar una vida! ¡Ese es nuestro deber!"

"Así es, pero también es nuestro deber discernir qué batalla vale la pena luchar. Tu hermano corrió un riesgo innecesario y una vida fue perdida. Ahora dudan de su capacidad como líder." Anna lo miró con incredulidad.

"Él trataba de cumplir con su deber…" De repente volvió a gritar. "¡No puedes permitirlo! ¡Hans es el mejor estratega que tenemos y es un buen líder! ¡No pueden ser tan desalmados! ¡¿Acaso no entienden que perdió a alguien amado por él?! Esto es todo lo que mi hermano tiene, Pabbie…" El aludido asintió con gesto sombrío. "No pueden hacerlo… No puedes permitirlo, papá…" Rogó mirándolo fijamente con ojos vidriosos. "Es tu hijo… No puedes permitirlo" Sollozó.

"Y no pienso hacerlo, pequeña. Es por eso que estamos aquí. Sé que has estado ayudándolo y por eso reduje las horas de tu vigilancia con la finalidad de que uses ese tiempo para tu hermano. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente y jamás he dudado de su capacidad como líder pero, como cazadores, es nuestro deber estar preparados y seguir adelante. Sé que serás de mucha ayuda para él. Es su única oportunidad." Anna corrió a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Gracias, papá. No te defraudaré." Y sin más salió del despacho directamente a la habitación de Hans. _No te defraudaré, Hans…_

Frente a la puerta tocó con suavidad esperando no asustar a su hermano. Había estado allí apenas unas horas antes y no lograba sentirse tranquila. Inhaló profundamente, preparándose. Plasmó su mejor sonrisa en su rostro y aguardó por Hans, quien abrió la puerta tras unos segundos. La miró con esos ojos verdes que ahora estaban sombríos. Al ver a su hermana intentó forzar una sonrisa, fallando miserablemente. Anna lo abrazó y él vaciló unos instantes antes de devolver el gesto. Le dolía demasiado someter a su hermana a semejante situación, pero egoístamente no podía dejar ir la única fuente de luz en su vida, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar, y Anna no gastó ni un segundo en atravesar la habitación hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, Hans cerró la puerta y la siguió sentándose a su lado. Ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a esa rutina de intercambios silenciosos. Hans luchaba contra sí mismo buscando algo que decir para agradar a su hermana, para hacerle ver cuánto apreciaba que estuviera allí con él, por su infinita paciencia y amor pero, por más que lo intentara, no lograba encontrar su voz. Miró de reojo a su izquierda y lo destrozó un poco más lo que vio. Anna hecha un ovillo, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho con la mirada triste fija en algún punto frente a ella. _Anna… Anna, lo siento. Lamento hacerte esto. _Cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo sus lágrimas_. Eres un cobarde. Enfréntalo, sé un hombre. Sí, fue tu culpa… Fue tu culpa que… Aidrien muriera, y por poco logras que maten a quien más amas, solo porque no puedes superar tu pasado. Anna está viva y no gracias a ti. _Respiró profundamente. _Incluso un estúpido monstruo cumplió la tarea mejor que tú. _Contener las lágrimas se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil. _Pero está viva, y eso es lo que cuenta, puedes tratar de redimirte. Sé el hombre que Anna cree que eres. _

"¿Hans? ¿Hans, qué sucede?" Anna tomó las mejillas de su hermano con suavidad contra sus palmas, buscando su mirada. No se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas se habían derramado. Los ojos de Hans reflejaban todo el dolor que cargaba, y Anna lo abrazó contra su pecho, sorprendiéndolo. Acarició su cabello con ternura. "Estás bien. Estoy aquí. No me iré a ninguna parte. Sé que duele pero, nada de esto es culpa tuya. Necesitas escucharlo. Sé que te culpas por lo sucedido, pero no debes. Yo no lo hago y sé que él tampoco lo haría." Hans se permitió llorar en los brazos de su hermana. Sus palabras compasivas y la calidez que emanaba lo hacían sentir seguro. Anna, su dulce Anna, siempre sabía que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Se asió de las mangas de su camisa, expresando con cada gemido y cada lágrima todo el terror y culpa que había sentido desde lo ocurrido. Su hermana lo sostuvo a través de todo, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía con cada sollozo. "No tengas miedo. Aquí estoy."

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el llanto se detuviera y Hans se sentía exhausto. En todo el tiempo transcurrido no había llorado ni una sola vez. Había decidido que vivir su duelo en silencio era mejor. ¡Que equivocado estaba! Como siempre, su Anna sabía mejor. Se sentía ahora más ligero, tanto que por primera vez en más de una semana, pudo dormir sin dificultad. Anna lo sintió sucumbir al sueño, y lo ayudó a recostarse sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"Estarás bien." Susurró y besó su frente.

* * *

"Estás distraída." Declaró Julia de pie junto a su silla. Casi había olvidado su presencia con lo silenciosa que estaba. "Eso es inusual en ti, Elsa" La reina de hielo continuó observando fuera del ventanal, imperturbable. "¿Sucede algo que esté inquietándote?" Julia era la única que se dirigía a ella de esa manera informal, la única a quien la permitía usar su nombre, pues era también la única en quien confiaba. La vampira nunca se andaba con rodeos y eso era lo que le agradaba de ella. Directo al grano. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, era lo que menos necesitaba.

"No, nada sucede. Sólo me encuentro indispuesta." Contestó con gesto aburrido.

"¿Indispuesta?" La incredulidad pintaba su voz. Rió suavemente. "Vamos, Elsa. Esa excusa es para tus lacayos, no para mí. ¿Qué sucede?" En ocasiones detestaba que Julia la conociera mejor que todos. Suspiró. Desde su regreso la noche anterior, Elsa parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, incluso más de lo acostumbrado. Llevaba horas mirando por el gran ventanal sin moverse ni un centímetro, y sin pronunciar palabra. Elsa era, desde un inicio, una persona taciturna y reservada, sin embargo, para Julia mostraba una cara diferente, no tan compuesta y ligeramente aniñada. En ocasiones, aquello incluso la hacía olvidar que Elsa era más vieja que ella, pero, no podía evitar tratarla como si fuese su madre.

"No sucede nada, Julia, y te aconsejo que te mantengas lejos de mis asuntos." Julia volvió a reír.

"Ahora sé que sucede algo. Tu pantalla no funciona conmigo." Elsa gruñó, levantándose de su silla para enfrentarse a su acompañante y Julia supo que algo realmente serio estaba pasando.

"He dicho que no sucede nada. Déjalo ir, Julia. Por favor." La mujer asintió con cierta aprehensión, caminando al ventanal y sentándose en el borde. Elsa se acercó a los estantes y tomó el primer libro que encontró, regresando a su silla.

"Casi es hora. ¿Saldrás esta noche?" Elsa asintió, sus ojos en el libro que sostenía, mientras su mente divagaba de nuevo.

Julia había estado con Elsa desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que le parecía que habían estado juntas desde siempre, aunque no era así.

Julia había cumplido sus 50 años cuando la guerra llego a sus puertas. Hombres armados se dieron paso dentro de su casa. Su esposo e hijo mayor batallaron con ellos tratando de detenerlos y ella había corrido a la habitación de su hija para ayudarla a escapar, si alguien habría de vivir debía ser ella. Urgió a su hija para bajar por la ventana pero, ya era tarde. No contaba con la velocidad con que los hombres habían despojado de sus vidas a su esposo e hijo y observó con creciente horror e impotencia mientras los asesinos se aproximaban a ellas. Elsa había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarla a ella, aunque hubiese deseado que llegara antes de que los infelices tomaran a su hija. La reina de hielo exterminó a los hombres restantes en la casa, ofreciéndole su mano y ayuda para salvar a su hija, pero, nuevamente, ya era demasiado tarde… Su hija yacía sobre el suelo nevado, con la expresión vacía, mientras un monstruo corpulento hacía su camino dentro de ella. Habían varios de ellos alrededor esperando su turno. Antes de que ella misma pudiese reaccionar, Elsa ya estaba sobre ellos, en su rostro podía ver su propia rabia y asco reflejada en el. Julia había corrido hasta su hija pero, aunque su corazón aún latía, sabía que su hija se había ido para siempre. Elsa les proporcionó un lugar seguro y se quedó con ellas hasta estar segura de que estarían bien, y luego se fue sin despedirse.

Pasados un par de meses, Julia se topó con Elsa nuevamente, mientras deambulaba por el bosque. Hacía días que vagaba sin rumbo con la mirada sin vida y sus ropas sucias. Su hija había muerto por lesiones internas. Sin saber exactamente porqué, siguió a Elsa, y se había quedado con ella desde entonces.

Quizás aquella era la razón por la cual la reina de hielo confiaba en ella. Julia no le debía lealtad a nadie más que a Elsa, y no era el vínculo creador-neófito lo que la había unido a ella, sino su eterno agradecimiento y con el tiempo, su sincero amor hacia ella. No importaba lo cruel, o sádica que la rubia pudiera llegar a ser. Para Julia, Elsa siempre sería la persona desinteresada y amable que la había salvado.

* * *

El sol ya se había puesto, y Anna puntualmente estaba en su lugar de siempre sentada al borde del techo observando los colores del cielo. Bostezó abiertamente, no había dormido bien anoche, procurando que su hermano durmiera por ambos. Al menos había valido la pena, Hans se veía mejor esa mañana cuando salió de su habitación para tomar un baño, incluso había sonreído para ella. No era como una de sus habituales sonrisas, y había sido algo pequeña, pero era un inicio. Volvió a bostezar_. Quizás puedo llamar a Kristoff para que patrulle mientras tomo una pequeña siesta… _Se puso de pie y se estiró todo lo que le permitió su cuerpo y exhaló satisfecha cuando escuchó el _plop _de sus huesos_. _Empezó a caminar para bajar, pero no se alejó demasiado cuando una voz la obligó a detenerse.

"¿Estás ignorando tus deberes, cazadora? Buenos protectores tenemos aquí. Si fuese humana, me sentiría realmente a salvo." La voz sarcástica de Elsa llegó a sus oídos, y la tuvo volviéndose inmediatamente con un resoplido de molestia.

"No estaba ignorando nada, sólo iba a…" Se detuvo. No podía negar la verdad de las palabras de la vampira, después de todo, iba en busca de Kristoff con la finalidad de dormir.

"¿Ibas a…?" Invitó la rubia con humor, y Anna se ruborizó.

"Nada, olvidé lo que iba a hacer" Mintió llevando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. "¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó antes de ser atrapada en su mentira blanca.

"¿Hm? No sabía que necesitaba una invitación para andar por donde quiero." Contestó con desdén. Anna frunció el ceño. _Se cree tan inteligente. _Le dio la espalda y regresó a su puesto._ En serio, no sé por qué la soporto_. Si fuera cualquier otro vampiro, la habría hecho desaparecer incluso antes de que abriera la boca._ Y, ¿Por qué no lo he hecho? _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la realización. _¿Por qué? ¿Qué la hace diferente? Es peor que cualquier otro vampiro que he visto, según los reportes. Y, la odio… ¿No es así? _Quizás era por lo indefensa que la había visto el día que la salvó, o quizás lo agradable que le pareció mientras charlaban en el pino… No sabía la razón. Entonces, una pregunta aún más importante se hizo presente en sus pensamientos. _¿Y, ella? ¿Por qué no me ha matado? Pudo permitir que aquél vampiro lo hiciera, pero me salvó… _Volvió a preguntarse. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvó? _Volteó a mirarla con la interrogante plasmada en su rostro, y Elsa frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó cautelosa, y cuando la pelirroja continuó en silencio, Elsa gruñó. "No me hagas repetirlo" Advirtió ocultando su inquietud.

"¿Por qué me salvaste?" Elsa se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso. Levantó las cejas con sorpresa, guardando silencio unos segundos, observando a la cazadora mientras consideraba su respuesta. "¿Por qué me salvaste, Elsa?" Repitió Anna al no obtener respuesta.

"Porque…" Comenzó la vampira, acercándose lentamente. Su voz tranquila pero, su temple tenía un aire peligroso que hizo a Anna retroceder cuando Elsa estuvo frente a ella. "No podía permitir que _ese_ continuara tocándote con sus sucias manos…" Explicó con la voz cargada de repulsión. "Que bebiera tu dulce sangre con sus labios en tu delicioso cuello…" Trazó la línea de su cuello con el dorso de su dedo índice, haciendo erizar su piel. Anna se estremeció, paralizándose un segundo después cuando Elsa se inclinó hacia el, justo sobre el lugar donde había sido mordida. "Si alguien ha de beber tu sangre seré yo…" Susurró, sus labios apenas rozándola. "Me perteneces." Anna sintió los labios de Elsa posarse sobre su piel.

_¿Dijo que le pertenezco? _La incredulidad se disparó por su cuerpo. _Sí,_ _eso dijo. _Anna no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué pensar al respecto. Lo que más la desconcertó fue que debería sentirse asqueada por la declaración, pero no era así. Lo que la molestaba era ser tratada como objeto, que la hubiera salvado, no porque sintiera afinidad por ella, o por que valorara su existencia, sino por una razón únicamente territorial. ¿La había salvado solo por su maldito orgullo y posesividad? _Está demente si cree que tiene algo sobre mí. _La empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y Elsa le permitió alejarla, sin inmutarse.

"¡Yo no te pertenezco, no soy un objeto!" Exclamó molesta, y Elsa le respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente, lo cual no hizo más que alimentar su enojo. "¡¿Por qué sonríes?! No, olvídalo, no importa. ¡¿Así que solo me salvaste porque tienes la estúpida idea de que eres mi dueña?! Lamento romper tu burbuja pero, yo no le pertenezco a nadie, y si lo hiciera, ciertamente no serías tú a quien elegiría." Dijo casi gruñendo. "¡Ah, y otra cosa, jamás dejaré que bebas mi sangre! ¡Eso tenlo por seguro! Y ni siquiera pienses que te agradeceré por haberme salvado." Elsa rió, acercándose de nuevo, mientras la pelirroja la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Lo lamento. ¿Herí tu orgullo?" La cazadora tuvo que contenerse para no golpearla. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la vampira. Elsa suspiró, la sonrisa desapareciendo por un momento. "No eres un objeto y no fue una cuestión meramente territorial" Anna se sorprendió ante la admisión. Espero a que Elsa elaborara pero, no lo hizo. Elsa estaba diciendo la verdad pero, no quería admitir nada más. En vez de eso, sonrió provocativamente, haciendo que la cazadora diera un paso atrás. Elsa tomó su mano para atraerla hacia sí, llevando su otra mano a su espalda baja para sostenerla. Se acercó de nuevo a su oído, ignorando los intentos de la pelirroja para alejarla. "No lo sabes aún, pero pronto serás mía por tu propia voluntad".


End file.
